Saiya GYM
by YoSoyUnInsectoDeVegeta
Summary: Bulma Briefs, la hija del matrimonio dueño de la Capsule Corp, abandona su ciudad para estudiar biotecnología en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo, ubicada al otro del país. Conocerá gente nueva y agradable, o no tan agradable, como Vegeta, el hijo de uno de los fundadores de la cadena de gimnasios más famosos en el mundo, Saiya Gym.
1. Capítulo I - Nueva Ciudad

_**Nota de Autora: Bueno, emoción por este nuevo fic que prometo va a estar bueno y entretenido. Advertencia: Habrá un pequeño personaje creado por mí, que intervendrá mucho en esta nueva historia.**_

Capítulo I - Nueva ciudad.

2:00 AM. Aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York. Una mujer en el altavoz anuncia la salida del vuelo 539 con destino a Miami.

—Bien, ése es mi vuelo. Es hora de decir adiós—pronunció apresurada Bulma, abrazando a su madre, que la estrujaba como cuando era una niña entre sus brazos, negándose a soltarla—Mamá, el avión se va y todavía no me despedí de papá—apuró la muchacha para soltarse del agarre de la rubia mujer para darle un último abrazo a su padre. No lo vería en mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento hijita, es que serán varios meses o años sin ti, ¿Comprendes lo que significa eso para una madre?—se lamentó tristemente desenlazando sus brazos y mirando fijamente los ojos a su hija. La peliazul asintió apenada. Se dirigió a donde estaba su padre y lo abrazó. Pudo sentir como el fuerte y torpe hombre que conocía, se derrumbaba ante su partida.

—No te aflijas, papá. Podrás visitarme cuando quieras. Estaremos en contacto, lo juro—prometió haciendo más fuerte el agarre. El viejo hombre solo asintió para contener el nudo que poco a poco se le formaba en la garganta—Ven aquí mamá—señaló mientras la agarraba del brazo y la unía a el abrazo familiar, la despedida.

—Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 539 con destino a Miami—reiteró la mujer en el altavoz. Bulma miró a sus padres con los ojos brillosos. Recogiendo su bolso de mano, que se encontraba en el suelo, dedicó las últimas palabras a sus progenitores.

—Adiós mamá. Adiós papá—soltó intentando que la voz no se le quebrara. Se dió vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta en donde estaba la manga que conducía a los pasajeros al interior del avión. De pronto sintió que algo la detenía. Su padre. La estaba abrazando. No le había alcanzado con el abrazo anterior. No tendría a la luz de sus ojos por mucho tiempo. No le alcanzaba un simple abrazo para despedirse de ella.

—Se extrañarán tus ideas en la compañía, compañera—la llamó como solía llamarla cuando compartían proyectos. Bulma hundió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del Dr. Briefs—Ahora sí, hermosa, vé y estudia—alentó dándole un empujoncito en la espalda a su hija. Ésta caminó hacia donde se encontraba una muchacha encargada de verificar los pasajes de los abordantes. La señorita extendió su mano hacia Bulma, esperando recibir el papel. La ojiazul buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su jean blanco y le dió el pasaje.

—Todo en orden. Que tenga buen viaje—dijo la mujer antes de que la chica se condujera al interior del avión.

—Gracias.

Con el pasaje verificado, pudo abordar la nave. Viajaría en primera clase, debido a la riqueza de su familia. La verdad, le daba igual viajar en primera clase o segunda, si llegaría a su destino de todos modos.

Se acomodó en la butaca que le correspondía y revolvió en su bolso hasta encontrar el libro que había comenzado a leer semanas atrás. Trataba de una mujer que tenía todo lo que todos querían: una vida perfercta. Un esposo que la amaba, hijos adorables y una casa bonita. Pero la pasión en su vida no era tal como antes. Hasta que aparece un amor de la secundaria que le devuelve ésa pasión y ella tendrá que elegir entre una vida perfecta, o una imperfecta pero con pasión.

A los 21 años, Bulma no se preocupaba por tener hijos, o esposo. Ni siquiera un novio. Ya había sufrido mucho con su novio anterior, Yamcha. Éste la había enamorado para luego engañarla con una de sus mejores amigas. Le dolió bastante la situación, pero pudo afrontarlo. Esta era una etapa para disfrutar de los años que le quedaban en libertad: sin un esposo que atender o hijos que cuidar. Pero tampoco quería ser una madre anciana. Quería ser una madre joven. Eso la tendría que hacer renunciar a años de libertad, pero unos años no son dañinos.

Estaba contenta con la carrera que había elegido. Mezclaba todas las materias que le fascinaban cuando iba a la secundaria: Física, Química, Biología, Genética, entre muchas otras. Era fantástico imaginarse trabajando con su padre a un nivel más avanzado. Ya estaba orientada en lo que era el tema gracias a su padre. Él le había enseñado a hacer unas cuantas mezclas o alteraciones genéticas. Le encantaba hacerlo, y a su padre le encantaba verla disfrutar de los proyectos que ambos proponían.

El Dr. Briefs se centraba más en lo que era la ciencia técnica, la robótica y la ingeniería electrónica, pero también le gustaba la biotecnólogía. Bulma sabía todas estas especialidades, pero prefería la biotecnología sobre estas.

El comandante de abordo indicó que los pasajeros se coloquen los cinturones. La ojiazul hizo caso al pedido y se puso el cinturón. Las azafatas aparecieron y demostraron el uso de éstos. También qué hacer en caso de alguna emergencia. Cómo ponerse las máscarillas y dónde estaban las salidas de emergencia.

El avión estaba por despegar. La futura biotecnóloga estaba lista para ello. La aeronave comenzó a andar. A medida que avanzaba, la velocidad aumentaba. Poco a poco, comenzó a ascender.

—Welcome to the flight 539 with Miami destination. I am Michael Weird and I will be your pilot today. The plane will arrive in three hours. Miami temperature approximately is 27°. Enjoy your trip and relax—anunció el piloto—Bienvenidos al vuelo 539 con destino a Miami. Soy Michael Weird y voy a ser su piloto el día de hoy. El avión aterrizará en tres horas. La temperatura allí es de aproximadamente 27°. Disfruten su viaje y relájense.

Bulma no estaba cansada a pesar de la hora. Se puso a leer su libro en donde se había quedado. Siguió así hasta que una azafata la interrumpió.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿Gusta probar alguna bebida?—ofreció cortésmente la joven de castaños cabellos señalando las bebidas en el carrito que llevaba.

—Sí, gracias ¿Qué bebidas tienes?

—Bien, tenemos Coca-Cola, 7UP, té, café, chocolate caliente, agua, agua saborizada con sabores frutales y Fanta.

—Un café estaría bien.

—Bien—la joven cogió la jarra contenedora de la bebida y la sirvió en un vaso descartable. Mientras lo hacía, le lanzó una mirada a la heredera de la C.C. , cayendo en la cuenta de quién era—¿Bulma Briefs? ¿Hija del reconocidísimo Dr. Briefs?

—Así es—afirmó Bulma orgullosa de ser hija del dueño de la Capsule Corp.

—¿Qué haces yendo a Miami?—pregunto la simpática y curiosa azafata.

—Estudios—explicó Bulma—Voy a la UC a estudiar Biotecnología.

—¿A la Universidad Científica? Dicen que es la mejor. Se centra en todo lo que es ciencias, ya sean técnicas, biológicas, etc. Felicitaciones, ojalá te vaya bien en todas las materias—le entregó el vaso con el café, tres sobres de azúcar y tres de edulcorante. También le dió una cuchara descartable transparente y siguió con su trabajo.

"Qué simpática" pensó la ojiazul. Bajó la mesa plegable que se encontraba en el asiento del pasajero delante de ella y colocó el vaso con los condimentos sobre ella. Le puso dos de los sobres de edulcorante y bebió el contenido del recipiente descartable. No estaba ni muy caliente, ni muy frío, como le gustaba a ella.

Debido a que los pasajeros prendieron los pequeños aires acondicionados que se encontraban en el techo de la nave, a Bulma le dió frío. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se paró a buscar el abrigo que se había traído por si hacía frío en su bolso de mano. De pronto el piloto anunció que se aproximaba una zona de turbulencias, que por favor se pusieran los cinturones por un rato.

—Maldición—murmuró sabiendo que tendría que aguantar la fría brisa por más tiempo. Se sentó en su butaca y se puso el cinturón nuevamente.

El avión comenzó a temblar. A veces se sacudía violentamente. A veces paraba por un rato y luego volvía a temblar. Así siguió hasta llegar a las dos horas y media de vuelo. Bulma se desabrochó el cinturón y esta vez sí pudo agarrar su campera. Se la puso y se sentó.

—We are going to start the alighting, please put on your seat belts and put your armchairs vertically. Thank you, Michael Weird. Estamos por empezar el aterrizaje, colóquense los cinturones y acomoden las butacas verticalmente. Gracias, Michael Weird.

La aeronave comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y descender. Bulma miró por la ventanilla y apreció las pistas del aeropuerto de Miami. El sol se arrimaba por el horizonte. Era hermoso.

El avión hizo contacto con la pista llenísima de luces. Ahora en tierra firme, se dirigió a una manga. La azafata castaña apareció.

—Por favor, no se levanten todavía—pidió mientras pasaba por el pasillo—Nosotros les avisaremos cuando salir, sean pacientes por favor.

Se oyeron quejas de casi todos los pasajeros. Bulma se desabrochó el cinturón. La azafata volvió e indicó a los pasajeros de Primera clase que abandonaran el avión. La ojiazul se paró y retiró su bolso de mano que se encontraba en el portaequipajes que estaba sobre su cabeza. Ya con sus pertenencias, se dirigió a la manga.

—Adiós—se despidió la azafata.

—Adiós—dijo Bulma saludándola con la mano.

Luego ingresó a hacer el Check-In, y después fue a buscar sus maletas para pasarlas por la aduana. Por suerte, no hubo ningún problema.

Al salir fuera del aeropuerto, buscó su nombre entre los tantos carteles que sostenía la gente. Sus padres le habían asegurado que alguien la llevaría hacia su nueva casa.

—Smith, no. McCarthy, no. Collins, no. Briefs, no ¡Espera, Briefs sí!—susurró la ojiazul. Se dirigió a la persona que sostenía ese cartel.

—¿Bulma Briefs?—preguntó la chica que sostenía el papel con una caligrafía particular. Era alta, muy alta; castaña, de pelo ondeado; tenía ojos rasgados como una almendra y verdes oscuros. Llevaba unos lentes que, por lo que la peliazul notó, tenían aumento. No como algunas personas que los usaban sin aumento solo por moda.

—Así es—contestó Bulma.

—Soy Lázuli, un placer—se presentó mientras que guardaba el cartel en un bolso que traía consigo y estiraba la mano para estrecharla con la chica. La neoyorquina respondió al saludo amablemente—Bien, te llevaré a la casa. Te encantará. Le estuve haciendo unos arreglos.

¿Cómo era eso de que le hizo unos arreglos a la casa? ¿Ella vivía alli? ¿Cómo sabía que le encantaría? Tendría que esperar a que Lázuli le explique.

—Ven, sígueme. Iremos a mi auto—señaló la castaña mientras empezaba a abandonar el tumulto de gente que había en ése lugar. Agarró las maletas de Bulma y las llevó. La hija del matrimoñio Briefs la siguió. Se dirigieron a una Crossfox amarilla intensa. Lázuli sacó unas llaves de su bolso y abrió el vehículo. Antes de subirse e indicarle a Bulma que lo haga, cargó el equipaje en el baúl—Traes mucha ropa, ¿Verdad?

—Sí—admitió soltando una risita—Ya sabes... Creo que todas somos así.

—Eso es verdad. Cuando yo vine aquí hace un año quise traerme todo mi clóset, pero no podía traer tantas cosas desde mi país, así que me traje lo que pude (O lo que me entró en las maletas) y conseguí un trabajo para reponer toda lo que no pude traer—contó mientras abría la puerta del co-piloto e indicaba con la mano a su acompañante para que se suba. Ésta entró y se acomodó. Lázuli rodeó el coche y se acomodó en su lugar. Encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir.

—¿De dónde vienes Lázuli?—preguntó la ojiazul curiosa.

—Buenos Aires, Argentina.

—Te adaptaste bien al idioma—felicitó creyendo que venía de Alaska o Canadá o algún otro país de la misma lengua que la suya.

—Gracias. Mi mamá me decía que para algo me iba a servir. Ahora tengo una linda casa con vista a al mar, un trabajo con el que gano bien y voy a estudiar lo que más me gusta en una de las mejores universidades, bio...

—¿Biotecnología?—interrumpió la ojiazul.

—Así es. Estudiaré contigo. Tus padre me llamó.

—¿En serio? ¿Para qué?

—Dijo que de entre todas las personas que aparecían inscriptas para biotecnología era la apropiada para acompañar a su hija. No supe bien lo que significaba eso—admitió dubitativa.

—Ay Dios, seguro interrogó a toda tu familia para ver cómo eras—se lamentó golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

—¿En serio hizo eso? Wow, que padre sobre-protector. Son señales de que te ama mucho. Tenía una amiga en secundaría que hacía lo que quería cuando quería... su padre tenía una doble vida, él ni se ocupaba de sus hijas.

—Sí, él es así. Pobre de tu amiga, no sé que haría a esa edad si me entero de eso—se hizo un breve silencio—¿Te pidió que me hagas un lugar en tu casa?

—Sí, pero no es molestia. Ya me estaba empezando a sentir sola en ésa casa tan grande.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—Para nada, solo dos minutos más y estamos en la casa.

Esos dos minutos pasaron volando. Lázuli paró en la entrada de una gran casa de dos plantas (planta baja y primer piso). Tenía un patio hermoso, con varias flores de colores alegres.

Ambas bajaron del auto. La más alta bajó las valijas del vehículo. Se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y abrió la puerta con una llave que se encontraba junto a la llave del coche, en el mismo llavero. Prendió las luces del hogar.

—¿Qué te parece?—interrogó para saber la opinión de la muchacha acerca del lugar donde vivía. Bulma observó todo el ambiente. Habían unas escaleras de madera que conducían hacia el primer piso; el color de las paredes era naranja; estaba la cocina, espaciosa, perfecta para cocinar varias comidas deliciosas. En ella había una cocina eléctrica, un microondas, un lavavajillas, lalacenas, lavaplatos, una heladera de dos puertas, y varios artefactos más. También había un desayunador tipo bar, llenísimo de vasos descartables y residuos de papas fritas y otras cosas. Al darse cuenta de que su nueva compañera de casa estaba observando el desorden que había sobre el mueble, trató de explicarle el porqué de éste.

—Disculpa el lío, mis amigos se fueron minutos antes de que te fuera a buscar—era entendible, un día sábado más un grupo de amigos, era tentador quedarse hasta tarde. La pobre tuvo que despedirse de sus amigos e ir a buscar a ésa nueva chica, no tuvo tiempo de acomodar todo lo que usaron.

—Entiendo... mis amigos tambien dejan todo así cuando vienen a mi casa ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar?—ofreció la neoyorquina.

—No, descuida, son cosas que se pueden desechar, no hay nada que lavar. Tiro esto, paso una rejilla con un producto del cual ya me olvidé el nombre y listo, te enseño la casa.

—Está bien—le respondió sonriente.

—¿Quieres beber algo?—ofreció la ojiverde mientras terminaba de acomodar la cocina-comedor.

—Me encantaría—contestó gentil al gesto de la muchacha.

—¿Qué deseas tomar?

—Lo que sea.

—Vamos, dime. Si quieres podemos desayunar—propuso la más alta.

—¡Ay sí! ¡Desayunemos!—aceptó Bulma alegre. Lázuli se acercó a lalacena donde se encontraban varias especias, chocolate en polvo, edulcorante, azúcar y en un tupper transparente, había una hierba desconocida para la peliazul. Su curiosidad la invadió y tuvo que preguntar—¿Qué es eso?—mientras señalaba el tupper.

—¿Esto?—dudó la ojiverde señalando el chocolate.

—No, lo de al lado.

—Ah, todos me lo preguntaron la primera vez que vinieron a mi casa. Es una hierba que se consume mucho en mi país, se llama yerba. La ponemos en...—buscó un vasito de forma rara y se lo mostró—este recipiente, le colocamos una bombilla y le ponemos agua caliente con edulcorante o azúcar. Depende de la persona que sea, hay gente que no le pone nada. Así conseguimos un rico mate.

—¿Es rico?—vasiló Bulma.

—Delicioso—aseguró ella—¿Quieres probar?

—No pierdo nada probándolo, así que sí, quiero probar.

—Bien, ¿Edulcorante, azúcar o amargo?

—Azúcar—la de lentes puso agua en la pava eléctrica y puso "yerba" en ése recipiente extraño. Luego le colocó la bombilla. Cuando el agua estuvo lista, la sacó y la colocó en un termo. Volcó agua sobre la yerba y bebió de la bombilla. Luego le colocó azúcar y volvió a servir agua en el mate. Se lo pasó a Bulma. Lázuli esperaba ver la reacción de la chica. Podía amarlo u odiarlo, no sabía. La ojiazul bebió el contenido del mate, saboreando ese nuevo gusto en su boca. Era delicioso.

—¿Y? ¿Te gustó?—curoseó la chica.

—Está muy bueno—admitió Bulma bebiendo otro sorbo—¿Dónde la consigues?

—Mis padres la mandan por correo. Cuesta mucho, pero sin ella no vivo—dijo soltando una risa. Miró el reloj que traía puesto. Se percató de la hora y se alarmó. Debía trabajar, pero, ¿Qué haría con Bulma? No podía dejarla sola en su primer día en Miami. La de azules cabellos notó la preocupación al ver el rostro de Lázuli y no dudó en cuestionarle qué era lo que ocurría.

—¿Sucede algo, Lázuli?

—Es que, perdí la noción del tiempo. En media hora debo ir a trabajar, pero no quiero dejarte sola, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Está bien ¿Dónde trabajas?

—En un gimnasio. Si quieres puedes usar las máquinas. Es inmenso. Te encantará ¿Tienes ropa deportiva?—la heredera de la Capsule Corp solo había traído ropa casual y formal para algunos acontecimientos. Había olvidado por completo el hecho de mantener su figura en forma.

—No, pero, ¿Podemos comprar de camino?—pidió para poder acompañarla en sus actividades.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Te cambias en el vestidor del gimnasio. Aguarda un segundo, me cambio y vamos a comprar tu equipo—después de decir eso, desapareció por las escaleras.

—Okay, gracias—estaba feliz de que la chica la incluyera en su hogar y ahora la llevara a su trabajo. No estaría sola. Ni siquiera tuvo que bajar del avión que ya tenía una amiga.

Lázuli bajó con una cola de caballo hecha en el pelo, una musculosa y calzas negras con zapatillas rojas NIKE y sin lentes. Traía un bolso deportivo consigo.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos—la más alta abrió la puerta de su casa y esperó qur Bulma saliera. Cerró y se dirigió al auto, donde la ojiazul aguardaba que ésta le abriese la puerta. Al destrabar el vehículo, ambas subieron y se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa de la confianza de la ojiverde.

**_Nota de autora: ¿Qué les pareció mi OC? ¿Cómo les cae Lázuli? ¿Qué pasará en este gimnasio, en el cual trabaja ella? ¿Aparecerá algún personaje conocido? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de Saiya GYM_**


	2. Capítulo II - Saiya GYM

_Nota de autora_: ¡Holis! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo que varios pedían. Acá vamos a poder ver cómo se manejan las cosas en el Saiya GYM, así que ¡Lean! ¡Que lo disfruten!

Capítulo II - Saiya GYM

Con la ropa deportiva comprada, incluyendo un bañador y accesorios, las chicas por fin se dirigieron al gimnasio. La ojiazul había decidido ir al gimnasio varias veces a la semana.

Era un día caluroso en Miami. La gente en las calles se abanicaba con las manos o con cosas que traían en ellas. Bulma debería acostumbrarse a este nuevo clima "tropical". Por suerte, ella estaba cómoda y ventilada por el aire acondicionado del vehículo de Lázuli. Esta estaba muy concentrada en el manejo, así que la peliazul no quiso hablarle para no distraerla.

—Te contaré como es el clima interno del gimnasio, así cuando llegas no te sorprendes—habló la castaña—No se si sabes que el gimnasio se inauguró hace quince años por los hermanos Saiyajin, Bardock y Vegeta. Ambos tienen dos hijos; Raditz y Goku o Kakarotto, hijos del menor, Bardock; Vegeta y Tarble, hijos de Vegeta. A Vegeta hijo y a Goku, los veras seguido en el gimnasio, ya que son las figuras principales del Saiya GYM, mientras que casualmente verás a Raditz y Tarble, porque están ampliando la empresa en una ciudad cercana a esta. Goku tiene un hijo con una joven llamada Milk, Gohan. Como ellos se la pasan en el gimnasio, y no tienen a nadie que cuide de él, se queda en el lugar supervisado por su abuela paterna, Gine. Es una ternurita. Y Vegeta hijo... ¿Qué decirte de él? Bueno, ya lo conocerás. Creo que ya sabes lo que pasa cuando se trabaja en familia... escucharás peleas, gritos y varias particularidades de la familia Saiyajin.

—Sí jajaja, yo también me peleaba con mi padre seguido, pero es súper normal, ¿No?

—Si...—dijo sabiendo que los Saiyajins eran unos locos, pero ya había estado con ésa familia un año, eso la hacía la primera persona que aguantaba tanto tiempo con ellos.

Pocos minutos más tarde a la aclaración de la chica, llegaron al gimnasio. Lázuli no mintió, era inmenso.

—Wow! Es gigante!—exclamó sorprendida Bulma.

—Por dentro es más lindo—acotó la otra. El gimnasio a esta hora estaba cerrado al público. En media hora se abrirían las puertas. La castaña tenía una llave, prueba de la confianza que le tenían los Saiyajin a ella. Abrió la puerta que se encontraba al lado del establecimiento cerrado. Las luces estaban encendidas y varios integrantes de la familia ya habían llegado. Estaban Gine, Milk, Goku, Bardock y Gohan.

Goku se abalanzó sobre Lázuli y la abrazó.

—¡Lázuli! ¡No sabes cuánto disfruté la reunión de anoche!—enfatizó alegre el joven muchacho de cabellos alborotados. Milk se veía enojada con el comportamiento de su esposo.

—¡Gokú! ¿¡Cómo puedes abrazar a ésa mientras que a mí ni me abrazas!?—lo regañó.

—¡Vamos Milk! ¡No seas celosa! ¡Lázuli es solo una amiga!—explicó—Además, debes admitir que lo pasaste genial ayer.

—Hmm, tienes razón—cedió la histérica mujer. El joven pelinegro se volteó a saludar a Bulma.

—¡Hola Bulma! ¿Cómo fue tu vuelo?—saludó dejando a la chica con la duda de cómo sabía su nombre.

—Hola...¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—consultó. Alguien se lo tendría que haber dicho.

—Verás, tu papá me dijo esto hace como un mes y los chicos son amigos míos, así que les conté—explicó Lázuli.

—¡Ah! Ahora comprendo—dijo la oji azul.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—habló un señor igual a Gokú apareciendo al lado de una mujer que parecía ser su esposa. Él miró a la peli azul. Sabía quién era. En algún lado la había visto—¿Briefs?

—¿Si?—dudó la joven.

—¿Eres hija de el Dr. Briefs, dueño de la Capsule Corp?

—Así es—intervino Lázuli.

—¡Vaya! Tu padre es el que nos provee las máquinas.

—Ah, creo que mencionaba algo sobre mejorar la tecnología de las máquinas de un gimnasio—contó Bulma.

—¿Eres la amiga de Lázuli?—interrogó la mujer.

—Sí. Vine a estudiar aquí—explicó la aludida.

—Sí, ya sabemos. Estuvo repitiéndolo todos los días—recordó revoleando los ojos.

—Tampoco fue muy constante...—se excusó la joven.

—¿Qué dices? Si hacías una cuenta regresiva para este día—expuso Milk.

_—_¿En serio hacías eso?—pregunto Bulma enternecida por el gesto de la muchacha. Esta se sonrojó—Aww, ven aquí—pidió la peliazul abrazando a la castaña, que estaba dura como una piedra. No era porque no le agradaba lo que estaba haciendo su nueva compañera, no era muy demostrativa.

_—_¿Dónde está Vegeta?_—_preguntó Bardock esperando respuestas de alguno de los que estaba ahí.

_—_Seguro se quedó dormido_—_opinó Lázuli_—_Ayer nos quedamos hasta muy tarde.

_—_¡Qué chico más irresponsable! ¡Él durmiendo mientras que nosotros venimos a trabajar como esclavos en este gimnasio!_—_se quejó Milk. De repente se oyó el sonido de la puerta y gruñidos.

_—_¡Deja de gritar mujer! ¡Tus gritos se escuchan desde afuera! Maldita histérica_—_insultó un hombre que aparentaba no más de veinticinco años, de cabello oscuro en punta, ojos negros y grandes y de piel bronceada. No era tan alto como Goku, tenía los músculos bien torneados y lucía una musculosa azul con shorts del mismo color. Tenía un atractivo muy notable. A pesar de su gesto fruncido, se apreciaba su belleza. Le lanzó una mirada a Bulma. Ambos estuvieron intercambiando miradas por un instante. Los ojos de él exploraban a la nueva chica. Había escuchado sobre ella, Lázuli lo atormentó con ése tema los últimos días. De verdad, estaba muy pesada. Se quedó pensando por un rato cosas idiotas mientras mantenía la mirada en ella. Cuando se percató de ello, volteó la cabeza y se fue a entrenar a una de las máquinas_. _La peliazul no supo qué hacer ¿Saludarlo? ¿Apartar la mirada? ¿Por qué el solo se queda ahí mirándola? ¿No la iba a saludar? ¡Qué desubicado! ¡Todos se mostraron amables con ella! ¿Por qué solo la miraba? ¿Y ahora desaparece? A este hombre le hace falta una clase de modales.

—¡Vuelve aquí maldito bastardo! ¿A quién llamas histérica?—gritó Milk mientras que lo iba a buscar. Goku la siguió para detenerla.

—¡Espera Milk! ¡Ya sabes cómo es Vegeta! ¡Tú no eres histérica!...Bueno, solo un poco—susurró mientras la alcanzaba.

—¡ESCUCHÉ ESO!—exclamó enfadadísima por el comentario de su marido. Así, el trío desapareció de la pequeña recepción. Gine se acercó a la peliazul con gesto de lamento. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

—Lamento que tengas que ser testigo de esta discusión... Bien, iré a buscar a Gohan que lo dejé a un cuarto desayunando—avisó mientras desaparecía del cuarto.

—Iré a ver a los niñitos—ironizó Bardock retirándose también. Lázuli volteó para ver la reacción ante todo eso de su compañera. Se la veía enojada y a la vez algo familiarizada con la escena.

—Tu gesto me indica que ya conociste a Vegeta—soltó riéndose.

—¿Cómo dices?—refutó confundida.

—Él es así. No esperes un saludo de él, él... No es que no sea educado, sus padres lo educaron a la perfección, pero, es así. Es muy orgulloso, testarudo, superficial, arrogante, pero creéme, dentro de esa capa de frialdad, hay un chico interesante por descubrir—confesó esta—¿Has visto Shrek?—Bulma asintió—Bien, vamos a ver si te suena: "Los ogros somos como cebollas, tenemos capas". En realidad no solo los ogros tienen capas. Todos tenemos capas, pero en el caso de Vegeta las capas no son tantas como las de una cebolla. Él tiene dos capas, de las cuales casi todos, conocen la que rodea la segunda. He tenido suerte de conocer a la segunda. No te dejes llevar por su gesto fruncido, es algo que viene con él de fábrica y ya no puede cambiar, pero es una gran persona en el fondo.

—¿En serio lo dices? Bah, no sé pero pareció que para él no existía. Solo me miró y se fue.

—Lo sé, a mí ni siquiera me miró. Nuestra primera conversación fue a los tres meses después de que llegué al gimnasio—recordó—Ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—¿Ni te miró cuando viniste aquí por primera vez? Wow, ¿Cómo hiciste para no enojarte o algo así?—preguntó sorprendida por la actitud del muchacho en ésa ocasión.

—Es que lo comprendí. Cuando era más chica y se puede decir que ahora también, era de ignorar a la gente. O la ignoraba, o solo la miraba o sino solo saludaba y seguía seria como antes. Era simpática con mis allegados, pero al entrar en contacto con el mundo exterior se me hacía difícil relacionarme. Andaba de brazos cruzados y gesto fruncido TODO el día. Los profesores en el colegio siempre me decían "¡Qué seriedad!" y yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta que estaba con el gesto fruncido porque ya lo tenía incorporado. La diferencia entre Vegeta y yo, es que él oculta mejor la segunda capa, mientras que yo la dejo ver en pocos días luego de interactuar bastante con la persona. Somos distintos y parecidos a la vez.

—Ah...Pero no estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando y me tratas bien, no eres fría conmigo.

—Es que estaba emocionada por tu llegada y además me caías bien desde antes, cuando hablaban de ti por el noticiario—explicó—Bueno... debo empezar a trabajar. Si quieres puedes estar con Gohan y Gine, sino ve con Goku que te dará una lista de actividades para que hagas—señaló sonriente mientras que sacaba del escritorio de la recepción un producto de limpieza y una franela y se iba a limpiar las máquinas.

Y así Bulma quedó sola en el cuarto. Después de unos minutos de analizar la habitación detalladamente, decidió ir a que Goku la instruya. Lo buscó entre los montones de máquinas que se encontraban en la sala unos cabellos negros y despeinados. Al fin lo localizó y fue hacia él. Estaba en una máquina que ejercitaba los tríceps. Cuando se percató de la presencia de la mujer detuvo su entrenamiento.

—¡Bulma! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—preguntó en su tono sencillo y alegre.

—Emm... Lázuli dijo que podrías instruirme—le dijo.

—¡Claro! Pero... ¿Entrenarás así?—le cuestionó señalando su ropa. La chica instintivamente se miró la ropa y recordó que traía la misma ropa con la que había viajado.

—¡No! Perdona, olvidé que traía esta puesta. Lázuli tiene mi ropa en su bolso ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Está limpiando arriba—indicó señalando las escaleras que conducían hacia el piso superior.

—Bien, ¡Gracias Goku!—exclamó mientras se encaminaba a las éstas. Llegó a las anchas escaleras modernas. Se dio cuenta de que no era solo un piso. Eran dos. Lázuli tenía razón, era gigante. Comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras miraba la gran planta baja del establecimiento. Era un mundo de máquinas. No sería raro perderse allí.

Vegeta estaba con sus auriculares, escuchando música con el mismo ritmo de las actividades que realizaba, a todo volumen. Era algo que hacía siempre, dispersarse para no tener que oír conversaciones de mujeres chismosas u hombres que comentaban a otros como les fue engañando a sus esposas. A él no le interesaba la vida de esas insignificantes personas. A él le interesaba entrenar y recibir su paga por hacer un tiempo en su agenda para instruir a insectos. Como de costumbre, pensaba en cualquier cosa mientras bajaba las escaleras para buscar una botella de agua. Estaba transpiradísimo debido a su ejercicio. Igual, solamente había entrado en calor. Bajó sin prestar atención de en donde ponía el pie o si había alguien subiendo o bajando. De pronto sintió como si algo hubiera chocado con él. Se quitó los audífonos para estar más atento a la situación. Había chocado con esa chica de cabello raro. Notó como se alteraba y lo mirada con rabia.

—¿Por qué me miras así?—consultó arrogantemente, esquivándola como si fuera una simple piedra en su camino. La chica volteó para seguirlo y reprocharle el por qué no se fijó por donde caminaba. Lo alcanzó y lo sujeto del hombro sudado. Éste se dio vuelta y la miró fríamente—¿Qué quieres?—miró como ella limpiaba el sudor que había tocado de su hombro sobre su pantalón—¿Qué esperas? No tengo todo el día—esa última frase sacó de sus casillas a la ojiazul. Lázuli le había dicho lo soberbio y arrogante que podía llegar a ser éste, pero pareciera que no hay otra capa en él ¿Cómo alguien tan frío podría tener un "Lado bueno"?

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas!—exclamó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, con los puños cerrados de la ira por el carácter del individuo irrespetuoso. Éste se quedó mirándola fijamente a ésos faroles que tenía como ojos. No era una mirada simpática...Era todo lo contrario. Era una mirada inexpresiva. Fría. Quizás el reflejo del alma del joven, tan helada como un glaciar, o así lo veía Bulma. Para Lázuli, el chico era "bueno". Pues, la ojiazul, por lo poco que lo conocía, no le veía ni un pelo de bondadoso. La mirada gélida del muchacho cayó sobre ella, paralizándola. Quizás no fue buena idea haberle hecho frente. Un sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de la chica. Al notar eso, Vegeta hizo una mueca, que aspiraba a ser una sonrisa. Luego, fue a buscar su agua.

Idiotizada, Bulma se maldijo internamente por su estupidez ante la situación tan ridícula. "Imposible, ¿Cómo pude sonrojarme de esa forma? ¡Y por una simple mirada! ¡Pero qué tarada! ¡Qué vergüenza, por Dios!". Tapó con una mano su rostro, que todavía no abandonaba el tinte rojo de sus mejillas. No podía seguir en el mismo lugar paralizada de tal manera, así que fue en busca de Lázuli. La localizó fácilmente, limpiando una de las máquinas. Como no había nadie en la planta, la ojiverde se percató de la presencia de su compañera.

—¡Bulma! ¡Por aquí!—guió haciendo señas con la mano desde la máquina que limpiaba. La de azules cabellos fue hacia ella. Al estar un poco más cerca, la castaña se dio cuenta del color de las mejillas de la heredera de la Capsule Corp—¿Por qué te sonrosaste?

—¿Cómo?—se alertó llevando sus manos a los cachetes. Los sintió tibios—Mierda.

—¿Qué pasó, Bulma?—cuestionó interesada en la chica.

—¡Nada!—negó a la defensiva.

—¡Vamos! Confía en mí, no se lo diré a nadie. Lo juro—prometió la ojiverde.

—En la casa te lo digo, lo prometo.

—Bien...¿Qué necesitabas?

—La ropa deportiva. Por cierto, ¿Qué hay en el piso de arriba?—curioseó.

—Ahora te daré el bolso ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te compraras un traje de baño?—Bulma asintió—Bueno, no lo compramos para que vayas a la playa, arriba hay una pileta.

—Wow, este lugar es inmenso.

—Así es. Ven, te guiaré a los cambiadores—indicó Lázuli. La otra asintió y siguió a su compañera. Llegaron a unos lockers grandes y espaciosos. Había nueve de color negro y los demás eran más pequeños, azules y rojos. La castaña abrió uno de los lockers negros y retiró el bolso—Ten, ahí está todo lo que compramos. Fíjate de ponerte lo más cómodo. Los cambiadores están en la planta baja...Te acompañaría, pero en poco tiempo vienen clientes y faltan máquinas por limpiar.

—No te preocupes, Lázuli. Ya has hecho bastante, y este es tu trabajo, priorízalo—aconsejó la peliazul. Dejó a la morena y se dirigió nuevamente a la planta baja. Esta vez bajaba más atenta. No quería que sucediera lo mismo de antes. Oh no. Ahí estaba él, subiendo las escaleras con una botella de agua en mano y los auriculares colgando de su cuello. Bulma intentó ignorarlo, pero algo se lo impedía. Cuando ambos se encontraron con la mirada, se quedaron viéndose por un rato. Algo los hacía quedarse ahí, sin moverse. Vegeta apreciaba los grandes ojos celestes de la chica, quizás, los más hermosos que había visto. Pero no se lo iba a hacer saber... Él sabía que existían mejores. Mucho menos iba a dejar que ésta notara que él, el grandísimo heredero de la cadena Saiya Gym, sentía una leve atracción por sus ridículos ojos azules. Así fue como mantuvo su semblante serio, corrió la mirada y siguió con su camino.

A todo esto, Bulma se quedó inmóvil...Otra vez. Sentía como la mirada del muchacho se metía en sus ojos, para revolver cada célula de su cuerpo. Era fría... Muy fría. No podía correr su mirada. Algo de la inexpresiva observación del joven la encadenaba. Una vez que él se fue, esa conexión acabó, dejando a Bulma idiotizada, nuevamente.

—¡Mierda!—se regañó en voz baja. Luego de auto castigarse y sermonearse mentalmente por un rato, fue a cambiarse la ropa. Bajó a la planta baja, como le había indicado Lázuli. No pudo localizar muy bien los cambiadores, así que buscó algo de ayuda por la recepción. Allí estaban Gine y Bardock, detrás de un mostrador. La primera le estaba hablando con voz juguetona a alguien. Al acercarse más, Bulma descubrió que le hablaba así a su nieto, según lo que le había contado su amiga. Pudo observar al pequeño niño. Era muy tierno. Era igual a su padre, su corte era distinto. Tenía los pelos todos alborotados, como Goku. Gine se percató de la presencia de Bulma y dejó de hablar como estúpida. Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a su nieto.

—Mira Gohan, ella es Bulma, la amiga de Lázuli—. Explicó al niño que miraba extrañado a la joven. La razón de esa mirada era porque sabía que antes del horario de apertura del gimnasio no entraba nadie. Ante la explicación de su abuela comprendió todo. Recordó que Lázuli hablaba mucho sobre una chica que vendría a Miami a vivir y estudiar con ella.

—Hola—. Habló tímidamente Gohan.

—¡Hola! ¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeño? —. Éste le mostró a la muchacha cuatro de sus cinco dedos de la mano derecha.

—Wow, ¿Y Goku cuántos años tiene? —. Preguntó ahora a la abuela del niño.

—Emm, veamos... Raditz tiene veintiséis, veintiséis menos cinco, veintiuno. ¡Goku tiene veintiuno! —. Exclamó. La de azules cabellos recordó que su madre también hacía eso a veces, cuando ella y su hermana, Tight, eran más pequeñas: "Si Tightssy tiene ocho, Bulmita tiene...¡Cuatro!". Se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Luego pensó que si Goku tenía veintiuno y Gohan cuatro, ¡Lo había tenido a los diecisiete! ¡Era muy joven para tener un hijo a esa edad!

—¿No era muy joven cuando lo tuvo? —. Cuestionó anonadada a Gine. El que respondió en esta ocasión, fue Bardock.

—Sí, lo era, pero junto con mi esposa lo apoyamos mucho. Sabíamos cuánto amaba a Milk. No íbamos a pedirles que aborten, si Milk se embarazó, fue responsabilidad de ellos, y no dejaríamos nunca que una vida se pierda por un descuido de ellos. Goku es muy buen padre a pesar de su joven edad, estamos muy orgullosos de él—. Expresó el hombre—. También estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pequeño—. Le dijo a su nieto mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

—Qué bella familia han formado—. Felicitó a los patriarcas de la familia Saiyajin.

—Sí...¿Precisabas algo, Bulma? —. Preguntó la mujer.

—Ah, sí. Buscaba los cambiadores.

—Oh, sí—. Habló dejando a Gohan en el suelo—. Ven, sígueme.

—Está bien—. Sonrió ante la amabilidad de los Saiyajin. Obviamente excluyendo a Vegeta en el cumplido.

La mujer, la condujo a los cambiadores. Había uno para mujeres, y otro para hombres. Bulma agradeció la buena atención y fue directamente a cambiarse. No quería hacer esperar mucho a Goku.

Junto con Lázuli, habían comprado unas calzas negras súper cómodas, una musculosa rosa bebé y zapatillas a juego. La peli azul se hizo una cola de caballo y "Salió a la cancha"

Llegó a donde estaba Goku, que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes, pero en otra máquina. Éste observó las nuevas ropas que traía Bulma.

—¡Te ves muy bien, Bulma! — halagó sin ningún rastro de perversión, simplemente, amabilidad. La chica recibió el cumplido de buena manera y le guiñó el ojo al de alborotados cabellos. Después de eso, ambos rieron—. Bien, ¿Empezamos?

—¡Por supuesto! —enfatizó entusiasmada. Hacía varios años que no hacía algún deporte. Goku se alegró de ver así a Bulma. Éste, adoptó una pose pensativa. Estaba decidiendo a qué máquinas enviar a la chica a ejercitarse. Tomó en cuenta que no conocía la disposición del cuerpo de la mujer, así que determinó "probarla" con un par de actividades que él mismo supervisaría.

—Escucha, haremos así: Como no conozco las capacidades de tu cuerpo, te haré algunas pruebas. También debes decirme si tienes alguna extremidad afectada, o antecedentes de accidentes. Es sólo por prevención—señaló sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

—No me mates—pidió bromeando. Soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada por la risa del simpático hombre que se hallaba junto a ella—. Con respecto a mi estado físico, nunca me ha pasado nada, así que, tranquilo.

—Bien. Harás lo siguiente—así Goku comenzó a hacerle hacer un sinfín de actividades y ejercicios. Como empezaron a ingresar los clientes, que demandaban la atención de éste y los demás, el de cabellos alborotados, se disculpó con Bulma, ya que, tenía que atender a los que concurrían al Saiya GYM, y no podría supervisarla—. Dime como te fue en cada una de las cosas que te di para hacer. Si tienes alguna complicación, me llamas a mí o a Vegeta, ¿De acuerdo? —al oír el nombre del que aborrecía, a pesar de haber estado con éste menos de media hora, se enrojeció. Era una mezcla de ira y vergüenza a la vez.

—A...¿Ve-Vegeta? —Goku la miró extrañado.

—Sí. ¿Algún problema? —la peli azul negó con la cabeza. Era ridículo lo que había ocurrido con el heredero Saiyajin. El descendiente menor de Bardock, notó que algo, claramente, ocurría—.Bulma, sé que mi primo parece mala persona, pero no lo es ¡Créeme! —admitió animado y totalmente convencido.

—Está bien. Gracias, Goku—musitó antes que desapareciera por las escaleras a recibir a la clientela.

Empezó a hacer todo lo indicado por éste, esforzándose al máximo, tratando de no fallar en nada.

Un inconveniente se le presentó a la hora de recordar la posición correcta para ejercitar los hombros con las mancuernas que se le habían sido asignadas. Hizo caso omiso a eso e hizo el ejercicio como recordaba, a sabiendas de que una mala postura podría desfavorecer a la salud física de su organismo.

—Al parecer, una mujer idiota no sabe ejercitar los hombros—la chica reconoció esa voz. Ésa a la cual pertenecía a la persona a la que comenzó a odiar hace poco. Estaba detrás de ella. No supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó dura. El de cabello en punta notó el estado de la chica y aprovechó para burlarse de ella—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Nervios? —rió sarcásticamente. Para no quedarse atrás, la bella mujer decidió contraatacar:

—¿Nervios? Pff... Ésos los reservo para exámenes, no para maleducados como tú—soltó naturalmente al voltearse a ver al hombre. Él se quedó quieto. No pensó que Bulma llegara a devolver la burla. "No reaccionó como esperaba. Bien, no te quedes así, haz algo..." pensó.

—¿Maleducado, yo? Jajajaja, debes estar bromeando chiquilla.—haciendo a un lado la batalla verbal, se acercó a la chica, —Dame éso—exigió arrebatando las mancuernas de sus manos. La ojiazul no dudó en quejarse.

—¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Yo las estoy usando! ¡Dame...

—Ya calla tu griterío y observa—demandó. Luego masculló—: Histérica.

—Oí eso—dijo la dueña próxima de Capsule Corp. Ofendida por el uso de ese adjetivo.

—Me importa un bledo si lo hiciste—contestó fastidiado por la falta de atención de Bulma—. Ahora observa o sigue promoviendo la distención de algún ligamento de tu hombro—ésta solo calló y obedeció ante la explicación de el de cabello flameado.

Al éste notar el silencio de ella, prosiguió con la demostración. Se posicionó para empezar y explicó:

—El movimiento debe nacer con las manos mirando para tu rostro—levantando lentamente las pesas agregó—Mientras las elevas suavemente, haces que miren hacia afuera. Luego haces que pasen la altura de la cabeza, y las devuelves a la posición inicial—hizo el ejercicio repetidas veces. La mujer notó como el muchacho, al elevar las mancuernas, se chocaba con su cabello en punta. Le resultó gracioso, por lo que se echó una corta carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso tengo un mono en la cara? —cuestionó molesto por la ridícula risa.

—Nada, nada—saltó Bulma a la defensiva.

—Hmm. Toma—le dio las pesas—. Quiero ver cómo te sale.

Ella comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de Vegeta, pero, aún así, algo fallaba. Éste, al ver la mala realización del ejercicio, se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano en señal de frustración. La muchacha, al notar la mueca del hombre, soltó:

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal ahora? —enunció molesta consigo por no poder realizar un mísero ejercicio.

—TODO—admitió él, también molesto. Se posó detrás de ella y tomó sus manos, que, sudorosas, sostenían las mancuernas.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —cuestionó alarmada la mujer, malinterpretando las intenciones del de cabello picudo—. ¡Pervertido!

—¡Se nota que nunca has estado en un ambiente deportivo! Estúpida—masculló entre dientes—. Cállate y mira—exigió mientras repetía el movimiento de antes, ahora con más suavidad.

Sin querer, se aproximó bastante al cuerpo de Bulma, que, al sentir el contacto de los duros músculos del veinteañero contra su espalda, se separó inmediatamente. Ambos se sonrojaron. Cuando Vegeta sintió que su sonrojo se había desvanecido, se dirigió a encontrar la mirada de ella, que hizo de cuenta que nada había sucedido y siguió con "naturalidad",

—Entonces...Ahora, ¿Entendiste? —preguntó algo nervioso por la mirada de la joven, que se encontraba muy avergonzada.

—Sí, sí—afirmó con algo de inseguridad. El heredero Saiyajin, dudó de esa respuesta, así que decidió poner a prueba a la ojiazul.

—Bien. Muéstrame—demandó impaciente por desaparecer del piso debido al acontecimiento reciente. Bulma se posicionó para comenzar—. Flexiona más las rodillas—ella obedeció—. No tanto—hizo un nivel intermedio entre la flexión—. Perfecto. Comienza.

Empezó a hacer la secuencia con satisfacción. Siguió el procedimiento, que salió sin defectos.

—Haz tres series de quince—indicó el de piel broncínea.

—Pero Goku me dijo que haga cinco de veinte—Vegeta revoleó los ojos—. Kakarotto no sabe que tienes menos de la fuerza y velocidad que él. Hazme caso y haz lo que te dije. Es mejor para tu salud—al término de la recomendación, desapareció de la planta.

Bulma siguió con las actividades dadas por el de alocados cabellos sin ninguna dificultad. Al término de todas, fue a avisarle.

Como no sabía dónde se encontraba comenzó a buscarlo por la edificación. No se encontraba en la planta baja, pero Gine le había dicho que se dirigió hacia el segundo piso. En este, se encontró con Lázuli, que estaba con algunos clientes, indicándoles que debían hacer. Cuando se desocupó, le dijo que Goku había estado allí, pero que se fue a la planta baja. La de azul cabello decidió quedarse con la castaña a descansar algo las piernas de tantas idas y vueltas.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó la de ojos verdes.

—Bien...—mintió en algunos detallitos. Lázuli levantó una ceja, como diciendo: "¿En serio?". Bulma rió, para luego contestar—: ¡Sí!

—No te creo—soltó.

—En la casa te cuento—cedió al fin.

—Con respecto a eso... Tenía pensado terminar mi turno en el gimnasio e ir a una peluquería. Obviamente, si tú quieres—la neoyorquina abrió los ojos y asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza—.Parece que te gustó la idea.

—¡Por supuesto! Hace tiempo que quiero renovar este corte—dijo señalando su largo cabello.

—Excelente. Entonces, en dos horas, nos encontramos en la recepción y vamos a comer algo. Luego iremos a la peluquería—acordó con su compañera.

—¡Muy bien! Me voy con Goku—anunció bajando las escaleras.

—¡De acuerdo! —respondió antes de ir a empezar a dar una clase de spinning.

Bulma por fin se encontró con el hijo de Bardock, que se encontraba en ese momento en la recepción, interactuando con su hijo. No quiso interrumpir el momento padre e hijo, así que esperó un tiempo observándolos jugar.

—¡¿Qué haces mirando a mi esposo de esa forma?! —exclamó Milk apareciéndose por detrás de la joven. Ésta, inmediatamente, se volteó y la miró extrañada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué forma lo estoy mirando? —cuestionó confundida.

—Tú lo sabes, ¡seguro quieres robarme a MÍ Goku, pero no, él es fiel a su única mujer, yo! —soltó victoriosa riendo malévolamente. La de azules ojos la miró con miedo y dio varios pasos al costado.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?—expuso el Saiyajin confundido, que al escuchar nombrar su nombre, inmediatamente reaccionó.

—Oh, Goku, dile a esa chirusa que eres hombre de una sola mujer—siguió Milk, convencida de que la neoyorquina quería algo con su esposo.

—¡Milk! ¡No te dirijas a ella de esa forma! —regañó defendiendo a Bulma para luego confesar su observación—: Además, ¡Bulma se vería mejor con Vegeta!

Al escuchar la opinión del joven, sus mejillas se bañaron por un intenso color rojo.

—¡¿CÓ-CÓMO DICES?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! —reaccionó, roja como un tomate, enfurecida y nerviosísima. Goku le lanzó una mirada a su esposa.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, tal para cual—declaró para que su cónyuge notase el parecido.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta—se sorprendió Milk encontrando la suposición de su esposo algo acertada—. Igualmente, Vegeta no deja de ser un bruto.

—Es verdad—siguieron su charla conyugal ignorando a la peli azul. Ante la falta de atención, impuso su presencia, haciéndose notar... con sus gritos.

—¡¿NO ME ESCUCHARON LOS DOS?! ¡¿SON SORDOS O QUÉ?! ¡NUNCA SERÍA PAREJA DE ESE CAVERNÍCOLA SIN MODALES! —la pareja miró asustada a la chica, que ardía en rabia.

—Está bien, solo era un comentario—se disculpó Goku, rascando su nuca con temor.

—Bien—suspiró la de azules ojos dejando el estado de cólera que le dio—. Ya terminé los ejercicios, Goku, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

—¿Tuviste algún inconveniente?

—Emmm, Vegeta apareció y me corrigió una mala postura y acorto el número de series.

—No es problema, ¿Dolores?

—Ninguno.

—Bien, espera a que Lázuli termine su turno y puedes irte con ella, a menos que quieras ir a la piscina. A esta hora está vacía. Es muy tranquilo—a Bulma le gustó la idea. Podría refrescarse después de su viaje y luego ir a la peluquería, ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso?

—¡Gracias, Goku! —subió escaleras arriba y apreció la gran piscina. A la izquierda de ésta, había dos vestidores. La chica se puso el traje de baño y se dio una rápida ducha para aclimatarse a la temperatura del agua.

La vista del lugar se distorsionaba por el vapor que emitía el agua tibia. Si según Goku, no se usaría hasta que ella y Lázuli se fueran, aprovecharía a sacarle todo el jugo posible ese día.

Empezó a bajar por las escaleras que ésta poseía, disfrutando como el agua tibia, iba bañando su cuerpo de placer y relajación. Nadó un rato libremente, dejándose llevar por su cuerpo. Era tal el grado de serenidad, que casi había olvidado lo sucedido con el heredero Saiyajín. Era tal el grado de tranquilidad, que todo el estrés del viaje, había desaparecido por completo. Todos sus músculos se relajaron, olvidando los arduos ejercicios que le dio el de alborotados cabellos.

"¡Un momento! ¡Mis padres! ¡No les avise que llegue! Bueno... cuando salgo del agua les comunico".

Se colocó en una esquina de la pileta y fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, hasta el punto de haberse quedado casi dormida.

¡SPlASH! Alguien se había metido bruscamente al agua, acabando con la tranquilidad de ella... y la de Bulma, que rápidamente se puso en alerta al sentir el cambio de estado del agua.

Quiso ver quién fue el o la que había irrumpido en su relajación, pero todavía el líquido de la piscina, seguía agitada y el o la sospechosa, no salía de las profundidades del la pileta.

Al fin, la persona misteriosa, se dio a conocer. Empezó a salir un hombre de estatura media y tez broncínea. Tenía cabello hasta por un poco más de los hombros y estaba de espaldas a ella, por lo que no pudo ver su rostro.

El sujeto comenzó a nadar de crol, iba y venía, salpicando a la muchacha. Esto pasó quince veces antes de que ella explotara.

—¡OYE! —trató de llamar la atención del hombre, pero este no escuchaba. Intentó otra vez, levantando un poco más la voz—. ¡OYE!

Él se percató del llamado de atención y se dirigió a la zona no profunda de la piscina.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Interrumpes mis actividades—bufó con arrogancia mientras se sacudía el cabello, salpicando a la joven. Éste, tenía sus abdominales al descubierto, estaban muy bien delineados y le daban la impresión de ser un tipo muy fuerte, y cosa que a Bulma le atrajo bastante.

El sujeto miró con desdén a la dama, y al momento de hacer encuentro con sus ojos, ella cayó en la cuenta de quién era. Vegeta.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó algo nerviosa. Éste la miró altanero.

—No debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer aquí, en MÍ gimnasio. Más bien la pregunta debería ser ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? —rugió él, fastidiado. Después de todo, él, siempre luego de acabar su rutina hacía varias piletas de crol para ejercitar sin dejar ni un solo músculo fuera del entrenamiento.

—¿Yo? Tu primo me envió aquí—dijo ella—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso viniste a molestarme acá también? —preguntó en un tono fiero—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

—En realidad tú eres la molestia aquí. Siempre nado a esta hora—respondió aceptando la batalla verbal que se aproximaba.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo iba yo a saber? Todavía no tengo poderes psíquicos.

—Ése no es mi problema.

—Tampoco el mío.

—¡Entonces vete!

—¡Vete tú! ¡Yo llegué primero!

—¿Y eso a mí qué? Yo soy el que nada siempre aquí y a esta hora.

—Entonces yo me voy—avisó mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando iba a la mitad, Vegeta ya estaba fuera, yendo a los cambiadores. Cuando ella notó eso, salió, todavía más molesta, dirigiéndose a los cambiadores. Se duchó para quitarse todo el cloro de encima. Se vistió y salió del cambiador. No había señales de Vegeta. Lázuli estaba allí al lado de la pileta, esperándola.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó emocionada. Ella ya se había duchado y cambiado. Cargaba el bolso con el brazo derecho, sin dificultad. La peli azul se precipitó hacia ella y asintió también excitada ante la pregunta—. Bien, primero saludemos a los demás.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Lo pasaremos genial, Lázuli! ¿Te das cuenta de las cosas que podemos hacer hoy? ¡Gracias por tu BRILLANTÍSIMA idea!

—Jajajaja, no hay porqué—bajaron hacia la planta baja. El gimnasio ya había cerrado para el público, y allí en la recepción estaban todos los Saiyajin reunidos, conversando de cómo les fue en el día. El único que se encontraba en un rincón apoyado, cruzado de brazos, sin decir una palabra, como era de esperar, era Vegeta.

—¿Así que Doris está esperando un hijo de John? —cuestionó Gine a su esposo sorprendida.

—Eso dijo Beatriz. La verdad, no lo sé.

—¡Pero Beatriz es una mentirosa! ¡No le creas nada! ¡Es una falsa que solo busca crear rumores falsos! —dijo enojada. Eran cosas comunes en el gimnasio, chismes, rumores, comentarios, engaños, que siempre iban a parar a ellos.

—...No lo sabía...

—Pues ahora lo sabes. Así que, ten cuidado con ella—expuso guiñándole un ojo para luego depositarle un beso en la mejilla. Su esposo sonrió y le imprimió un suave beso en los labios como respuesta. Todos se enternecieron ante el gesto de los amantes. Todos excepto alguien que ya conocemos... cuyo nombre comienza con V... y termina con egeta.

—¡Bueno señores! ¡Nosotras nos retiramos! —anunció la de verdes ojos mientras comenzaba a saludar a todos, incluyendo al que les dije, con un beso en la mejilla. Bulma hizo lo mismo... sólo que evitó hacer algún tipo de contacto con el de cabello en punta.

—¡Espero que te haya gustado estar aquí, Bulma! —habló Gine nuevamente, simpática.

—¡Sí! —acompañó Goku, viendo cómo las dos salían del establecimiento.

—¡Gracias! ¡Me divertí mucho! —respondió obviando los cruces con el orgulloso hombre.

—¡Adiós! —dijeron casi todos al unísono.

—¡Adiós! —saludaron Bulma y Lázuli.

Y así, partieron a comer algo, comprar algunas prendas y a la peluquería.

_Nota de Autora_: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Admito que fue el capítulo más largo que hice en toda mi vida :P En el próximo capítulo, vamos a ver qué hacen las chicas y qué se va a hacer el día sábado a la noche... pero no les sigo adelantando, así que esperen el capítulo tres de Saiya GYM


	3. Capítulo III - Planes, mensajes y más

_**Nota de Autora: ¡Buenas chicos! Este capítulo viene a ser un poquito más sobre Lázuli, espero que no les moleste. Tardé menos en actualizar, por eso llovió... Bueno, parece que los Saiyajin están organizando una juntada, así que sigan leyendo para saber más :P**_

Capítulo III – Planes, mensajes y sorpresas.

—¡Qué delicia esta hamburguesa! —exclamó Bulma, saboreando el cheddar de su combo de McDonald's.

—¿Viste? Jajaja. No hay nada mejor que una buena hamburguesa de Mc—comentó acortando el nombre de la empresa Lázuli.

—Así es—compartió la peli azul—. Mucho mejor cuando acabas de terminar una larga sesión de ejercicio.

—Concuerdo con mi amiga, ¡La grandísima Bulma Briefs! —expuso haciendo un brindis con los vasos descartables del local. Ambas rieron después de eso, hasta que a la castaña, le llegó un mensaje al celular—. Permíteme un momento, Bulma.

—No hay problema—dijo sonriente. La de verdes ojos desbloqueó su celular y chequeó los nuevos mensajes.

Whatsapp

-LA MUCHACHADA SAIYAGYM +230 mensajes no leídos.

-MAMÁ +1 mensaje no leído.

-RADITZ +3 mensajes no leídos.

-VEGETA +500 mensajes no leídos.

—Wooooow, estamos a full con los mensajitos—se quejó la de lentes—. Aprovechan que no me agarra WI-FI y mensajean y mensajean.

—Jaja, ¿Muchos mensajes? —preguntó Bulma.

—Uff…, el más demandante es Vegeta ¡Quinientos mensajes! —la otra abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Quinientos? —Lázuli asintió.

—En segundo lugar está el grupo de los del gimnasio. Insoportable con peleas entre Goku y Vegeta, intervenciones de Milk y acotaciones de Tarble y Raditz. Igual es el mejor grupo de Whatsapp—admitió sonriente—. Y… hablando de Vegeta...¿Qué ocurrió con él esta mañana?

—Emm, aquí no—pidió con cara de cachorro mojado.

—Bien—cedió—.Pero no escaparás de confesar, ¿Eh?

—De acuerdo—de pronto la vejiga de Bulma exigió desechar líquidos—Lázuli, voy al baño, ya vuelvo.

—Muy bien—Bulma subió las escaleras y fue directo a orinar. Lázuli aprovechó para revisar los mensajes.

VEGETA/ Última conexión a las 13:05

V: Oye!

Contesta!

Contesta!

LAZULI CONOCERAS LO QUE ES IGNORAR A VEGETA SAIYAJIN

A

A

A

492 mensajes más tarde:

A

L: ¿Qué precisas, Vegeta?

LA MUCHACHADA SAIYAGYM

+200 mensajes anteriores.

Goku: Oigan ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

Vegeta: Mi departamento no se abre a insectos.

Raditz: Tarble y yo no podemos.

Goku: ¿Alguna idea, Lázuli?

Lázuli: Fogón en la playa, ¿Qué dicen? Vengan a casa a las 9 y al día siguiente estaremos todos listos para el almuerzo en la casa de tus padres, Goku.

Goku:¡Gran idea! Nos vemos allí. Llevamos a Gohan, ¿No hay problema?

Lázuli: No, ¡siempre es bienvenido a casa mi chiquitín!

Tarble: ¡Qué lástima que no podamos ir! L

Lázuli: Está bien, Tarby, habrán más juntadas más adelante.

RADITZ:

R: Hola Laz, hace mucho no nos vemos.

¿Cómo van las cosas allí?

¿Me extrañas?

L: Emmm, sí Raditz. Extraño que alguien insoportable me termine de despertar por las mañanas.

R:¿Acaso Goku no me reemplazó? Wow, cada vez me sorprende más.

L: Ya calla ¿Cómo van las cosas en Brownsville? ¿Consiguieron algo?

R: Ah… No sé J

L: No te hagas el chico misterio.

R: Pronto lo sabrás…

L: ._.

Fastidiada por el misterio de Raditz, bloqueo el teléfono y mentalmente organizó qué hacer en la noche.

—¿Lázuli? —llamó Bulma para sacar del ensimismamiento a la castaña.

—¿Sí? Ah… Bulma. ¿Vamos? —propuso sonriente.

—¡Mientras más rápido nos vayamos más cosas nos podremos hacer en el pelo! —exclamó entusiasmada.

—¡Así se habla, compañera! —acompañó riendo. Recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al auto de la castaña. Éste nunca podría pasar desapercibido con su color amarillo huevo, cosa que a Lázuli le encantaba, nadie elegía ése color para un vehículo, lo que lo hacía único y extravagante.

En el camino, la de verdes ojos le comunicó a Bulma lo de la reunión en la noche con los chicos.

—Wow, qué bella amistad has formado con la familia—mencionó ésta.

—Sí, según Gine, soy una más de la manada—comentó riendo. Recordando que los domingos los Saiyajin hacían un almuerzo familiar incluyéndola, le contó a su compañera de casa—Ah, Bulma, me olvide de un pequeñísimo gran detalle. Los domingos, con los chicos y sus padres, hacemos como un almuerzo familiar… Eso sería mañana. No creo que ellos se nieguen a que tú vayas, pero no te quiero obligar a ir. Si quieres me puedo quedar en casa contigo, o tú te puedes quedar y ver películas, o salir, lo que tú quieras.

—Oh… déjame pensarlo y luego te aviso. Haciendo a un lado todo esto, ¿Quiénes vendrán hoy?

—Vienen Goku, Milk, Gohan y Vegeta. Raditz y Tarble no pueden. De todas formas nos divertiremos mucho—afirmó.

—No creo que Vegeta y la palabra diversión quepan en la misma oración. Ni siquiera en el mismo párrafo—acotó soltando una carcajada.

—Jajajaja, puede ser, pero por otro lado, Goku te divertirá.

—Eso ni lo dudo.

Su conversación finalizó cuando al fin llegaron a la peluquería "Scssrs", pequeña, pero excelente y eficaz. Se ve que el peluquero conocía a Lázuli. Cuando se percató de su llegada, se dirigió a ella con su mirada y saludó:

—¡Lázuli! ¡Hace tanto no te veía! —la aludida se dirigió al hombre, de baja estatura, ojos café y pelo del mismo color peinado en un jopo, y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Fernando! ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Y Catherine? —preguntó.

—Bien, a espera del cuarto—expuso.

—¿El cuarto? ¿Otro más? Wow, ¡felicidades! —felicitó con un abrazo.

—¡Gracias! ¿Qué tienes pensado hacerte hoy?

—Verás, traje a una amiga y yo… bueno, tenía pensado cortarme. MUCHO. Y un Shock de queratina también.

—¿Y ella? —señaló a Bulma. Ésta se quedó pensando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se cortaba el cabello. Ya era medio incómodo manejarlo con el largo hasta los omóplatos.

—Creo que me cortaré el pelo—dijo sonriente.

—Bien, empezaré contigo, cuando acabe con Claudia—avisó a Bulma, apuntando a la señora a la que le estaba haciendo un alisado definitivo.

—Está bien. Ven, Bulma, sentémonos aquí—invitó sentándose en un sillón que tenía pinta de cómodo. La de azul cabello observó el lugar con la mirada, mientras que a Lázuli, le vibraba el trasero debido a los constantes mensajes de sus contactos. Como vio que Bulma estaba atenta a otra cosa, revisó el móvil.

VEGETA

V: ¿Cómo qué preciso?

¡NO ME AVISASTE QUE ESA MUJERZUELA FUERA TAN! ¡ARRG!

L: ¿Tan qué, Vegeta?

V: TAN

L: Vamos, ¡dilo!

V: Chillona, entrometida, mal pensada, ¡ES UNA MALDITA BRUJA LOCA!

Aunque es divertido fastidiarla.

L: Bien… ¿Vienes esta noche?

V: Lamentablemente, sí.

L: ¿Es por Gokú y Milk? ¿Cierto?

V: En efecto.

L: Ah, llegabas a decir que era por mí, y perdías a tu psicóloga/amiga/escuchadoradecatástrofesyproblemas

V: Pff, como si eso me importase.

L: Entonces, voy a bloquearte.

V: Bien.

L: En 3

2

1

V: No lo harías.

L: Estás muy equivocado.

V: Si lo haces, hoy cuando llegue a tu casa, haré tu celular añicos.

L: Bien. No lo haré. Solamente porque no quiero que toques mi Nokia.

V: Gané otra vez.

L: ._. Cállate. Deja de hablarme que estoy en la peluquería con la "Maldita bruja loca"

V: Bien.

L: ¡Nos vemos!

*Visto*

RADITZ

R: Sólo debes esperar hasta la noche para saber.

*Visto*

R:¿Te enojaste, Laz?

¿Otra vez?

*Visto*

R: ¡Vamos! ¡No de nuevo!

¡No puedo decírtelo! ¡Es algo que prometí!

*Visto*

R: Bien, por la noche hablamos.

*Visto*

Lázuli rió. Era divertido ver el intento de disculpa de Raditz. Pero estaba enojada, así que no le daría de su atención por un buen rato.

Haciéndolo mecánicamente, se metió al perfil del de la larguísima melena. En éste había una foto de él abrazado a una chica, de estatura baja, tez color mate y pelo y ojos marrones. Más abajo, estaba el estado de su amigo: Ágatha diva. Sin notarlo, se puso roja de furia, causa de los celos… Meses después de que ella llegara a Saiya GYM, ambos habían creado una bella amistad, a pesar de sus grandísimas diferencias y locuras. Ella comenzó a sentir algo más que amistad por él, pero su mente le decía "El que arriesga no siempre gana. Podrías acabar con su relación. Mejor no metas la pata. Además, tú sabes que son muy diferentes y a él podrías no gustarle". Eso la torturaba día a día. Pero lo sobrellevaba bien. Pero sentía que no le alcanzaba con simplemente ser amigos. Cuando Bardock y Vegeta padre enviaron a él y a Tarble a Brownsville, el sentimiento se intensificó. Decidió no acosarlo con mensajes, como acostumbraba, para no parecer molesta, pero moría por hacerlo y que ése día le haya hablado, la alegró bastante, a pesar de que él metiera la pata ocultándole cosas. Sumado a ver una foto de él con otra chica, por más que sea una amiga, novia, lo que sea y que además figure en su estado, la sacó de sus casillas.

—¿Lázuli? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada a la chica, que apretaba el celular con la mirada fija en algo, mascullando insultos por lo bajo—. ¿Lázuli? —se acercó a ver qué era lo que veía, y si eso, era la causa de su estado. Vio el perfil de alguien de Whatsapp, abrazado a una chica. No estaban en una situación romántica, sino amistosa. Por fin, la castaña bloqueó el celular y lo regresó a su bolsillo. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Daba miedo. Mucho.

Al parecer, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y salió de su ensimismamiento, en el cual tenía planes de tortura para esa zorra de Ágatha. Miró a Bulma y su seño se "aflojo" un poco.

—¿Estás bien?

—Emm, sí—contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a debatir mentalmente cómo asesinar a ésta roba amigos.

—Estaba pensando… Si en la noche haremos un fogón, sería genial comprar malvaviscos, ¿No? —Lázuli abrió los ojos y los dirigió a la heredera Briefs.

—¡Claro! ¡Eres una genia, Bulma! Debemos comprar las cosas cuando nos vayamos.

—Sí—sonrió—. Disfrutaremos mucho hoy. Si quieres puedo cocinar algo. Podría hacer tacos ¿Qué te parece?

—Espectacular—aceptó sonriente. El ceño fruncido desapareció.

—Lázuli, ven que empiezo contigo. De tu amiga se encarga Laura—la aludida se levantó y se dirigió a la silla donde Fernando atendía a sus clientas y algunos clientes. Se sentó y el tratamiento de queratina comenzó. Laura llamó a Bulma y la atendió también.

El peluquero tenía una duda al respecto de un muchacho pelilargo que había atendido más temprano. Nunca había visto tanto pelo en un hombre, ¡Y encima bien cuidado! Se quejó de que luego de cargarlo toda su vida con el calor de la zona, cortando no más que las puntas, ya era hora de cortarlo considerablemente. Fernando le veía un parecido a Vegeta Saiyajin, hijo de uno de los dueños del destacadísimo gimnasio. No supo si era familiar o algo por el estilo, pero no se lo pudo consultar a Lázuli, ya que éste le rogó que no dijera nada a nadie de su asistencia a la peluquería. Así que se quedó con la inquietud.

Cuando el tratamiento de queratina finalizó, el profesional cuestionó qué hacer en el pelo de una de sus mejores clientas.

—Lázuli, ¿Qué quieres que haga? No quiero que pase lo que pasó cuando tu tía vino desde Argentina—confesó riendo. La chica lo acompañó recordando la vez que su tía, Patricia "Paty", había visto su pelo más corto de lo común, y fue a la peluquería a quejarse con él.

—Tranquilo, ella no hará nada—soltó una risita—. Quiero hacer un rebajado, un poquito de flequillo y corto hasta los hombros.

—Wow, un grandísimo cambio.

—Así es—"Si él se consiguió alguien, yo también lo haré", pensó, aunque sabía que en su corazón sólo había una persona y no podría reemplazarla fácilmente.

—Comencemos—dijo él, agarrando las tijeras y empezando a hacer lo suyo.

Por otro lado, Bulma optó por cortarse el cabello hasta los hombros y hacerse un sexy flequillo recto, lo opuesto al flequillo de Lázuli, que era más desprolijo y rebelde.

Cuando a ambas por fin terminaron de arreglarles y cortarles el cabello, la castaña le pagó a Fernando, y éste les regalo un shampoo a cada una.

—¡Gracias, Fer! —agradeció Lázuli.

—Sí, muchas gracias—acompañó su amiga.

—Adiós—se despidió la más alta y salieron del local. Se subieron al auto y fueron a un supermercado donde la argentina compraba sus víveres y demás. Al entrar, Lázuli pudo apreciar mejor el corte de su compañera—¡Wow Bulma, te ves genial! Ese corte te levanta mucho—halagó sonriente.

—Lo mismo digo. Te ves hermosa así. Te favorece mucho.

—Gracias, Bulma. ¿Qué dices si comenzamos por lo dulce y luego por lo salado? —cuestionó refiriéndose a la comida.

—Como quieras—aceptó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Media hora más tarde, ya tenían todo, desde los más ricos chocolates, golosinas para Gohan, los malvaviscos y todos los ingredientes que precisaban para hacer los tacos.

—¿Crees que se sorprenderán? —preguntó el alto a su primo de baja estatura.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondió animado Tarble—Además, Lázuli se pondrá muy contenta. Hace un mes que no la vemos, no nos aconseja, no nos anima con alguno de sus chistes, nada. La extrañé mucho—confesó tiernamente (Yo veo a Tarble muy afectivo con los demás, nada que ver con su hermanito… Fueron algunos fics que me lo hicieron ver tierno y afectuoso)

—No creo que ella quiera verme—se lamentó el otro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Se enfadó conmigo—contestó apenado.

—Sabes cómo son los enojos de ella. No te dice el porqué de su enfado y dependiendo de tu error es la durabilidad del tiempo de éste, pero después te perdona. Siempre lo hace. Puede que no te hable, que te evite y te ignore, y que además tenga ganas de matarte, pero en su interior piensa cómo y cuándo disculparte.

—Es verdad. Creo que hasta ahora, nunca me dijo alguna vez por qué se enfadó conmigo.

—Bueno—dijo mientras consultaba la hora en su reloj—. Ella nos avisó que a las 9:00 tendríamos que estar allí, así que tenemos tres horas y media libres.

—Genial, ¿Quién diría que llegaríamos a Miami tan rápido?

—Si hubiese conducido yo hubiésemos llegado temprano también. No hacía falta que manejes como un loco—se quejó con cara de espanto al recordarlo. Raditz rió.

—No seas así, Tarble. Alégrate de lo que conseguimos en Brownsville. El gimnasio se ampliará más. Ya van veintitrés en todo el mundo, ¿Verdad?

—Eso creo.

—Bien, mejor preparémonos para ir a lo de Laz—propuso acomodándose su cabello, ahora corto y recostándose sobre su cama. Tarble lo miró quejumbroso.

—¡¿Cómo vas a recostarte?! ¡Hace tiempo que no recorremos la playa! ¡El centro! ¡Vamos, Raditz! —éste, que ya había cerrado los ojos y dejado a su primo de lado, abrió los abrió con pesadez. Bostezó.

—Vamos, Tarble, podríamos hacerlo mañana—se quejó volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. El más pequeño se calló haciendo inquietar a su pariente. Al despegar los párpados se encontró con éste con la mirada asesina y la pose de su hermano cuando no conseguía algo o algo le molestaba. En Vegeta se veía tenebrosa… pero en Tarble… se veía más que tierna. Era como ver a un cachorro de labrador enfadado porque no le dan de comer. Raditz rió y respondió ante su intento de enojo—.Bien, pero debemos regresar a mi casa para que me pueda vestir a las 8:30.

—¡Gracias primo! Sí, no te preocupes. Yo iré a la mía también a arreglarme a esa hora. Estoy ansioso por ver a Laz y conocer a su amiga.

—Igual yo. Pero mi prioridad es hacer que Lázuli me perdone—le recordó al de su sangre—. Necesitaré una caja de medallones de menta—expuso con cara de asco, pero eran una delicia para su amiga.

—La compramos en el centro. ¡Ahora vámonos! —apuró el menor.

_**Nota de Autora: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Lázuli siente algo por Raditz, ¿Él sentirá cosas por ella? ¿Qué pasará con Bulma y Vegeta en el fogón? ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos ante la llegada de Raditz y Tarble? Todo esto y más en el capítulo V de Saiya GYM.**_


	4. Capítulo IV - Fogón en la playa

_**Nota de Autora: Me olvidé de publicar el cap. por acá, lo publiqué solo en Wattpad xD, no me maten. Acá tenemos la reunión de nuestros bebos, disfrútenla :3**_

Capítulo IV – Fogón en la Playa.

— ¡Wow! ¡Mira Tarble! Es tan tierno—dijo señalando al perrito que jugueteaba en una caja de cristal dentro de una tienda de mascotas. El menor se dirigió al cachorro.

—Awwww, ¡Mira esas pequeñas orejitas! ¡Es tan pequeño!

—Sí. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Lázuli tiene una perra allí, en Argentina. Luna se llama, creo. A veces me manda fotos que le mandan sus hermanos de ella. Dice que la extraña mucho.

—Oh… ¡Sí! ¡Recuerdo que una vez nos la mostró al grupo!

—Son de la misma raza—señaló haciendo referencia a la perra de Laz y al cachorro labrador.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —sospechó Tarble. Supo que su primo tramaba algo en cuanto levanto las cejas y dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—Ya sabes… quiero solucionar el error, el cual todavía no sé cuál fue, y creo que eso—hizo referencia a la mascota—es lo que necesito.

—Solo diré que los medallones de menta son más fáciles de cuidar—ambos rieron

—Sí, los medallones son tarea fácil y no duran mucho. Un perro dura mucho tiempo—reflexionó.

—Pues, cómpraselo. Le encantará—entraron al local, lleno de juguetes y accesorios para perros y gatos, alimento, camas, de todo. Había un señor de tercera edad alimentando a los animalitos. Cuando vio a los jóvenes se acercó para atenderlos.

— ¿Buscaban algo? —preguntó cortésmente.

—Sí. Quería el perrito que está en la vidriera—respondió Raditz.

—Perrita—corrigió el hombre.

—Oh, es hembra.

— ¿Es un problema? Se acaban de llevar al último machito y ella quedó sola.

—No, no es problema—intervino el menor—. No levantan la pata, son más higiénicas.

—Bien, espérenme un segundo. Iré a por una jaula para que la puedan llevar—el anciano se fue a un depósito y los primos quedaron allí, observando las chucherías que habían en el lugar.

—Creo que voy a hacerle el regalo completo—le comentó el ex pelilargo a su familiar.

—No entiendo.

—Para que no se tenga que preocupar Laz. Una correa, palita para recoger desgracias, alimento, cama, una prenda, juguetes—siguió con la lista. Obvio que eso para él era un gasto menor. Siendo millonario gracias a la empresa familiar, no le costaría mucho hacerle un mimo a su amiga.

El señor apareció con la jaula y sacó a la cachorrita de la caja de cristal. Era tan delicada y tierna.

— ¿Quieren tenerla mientras busco sus papeles? —ambos asintieron. Raditz acogió a la pequeña sin nombre en sus musculosos y torpes brazos. Tarble se estiraba para acariciarle el pequeño lomo. La criatura se quedó dormida, enterneciendo a los hombres—. Aquí está. El pedigrí de la labradora, y papeles necesarios. Deberían vacunarla en un mes.

— ¿Cuántos días tiene? —preguntó Tarble.

—Cincuenta. ¿Precisaban algo más?

—Sí—afirmó el mayor—. Una cama, la más cómoda que tenga; Un collar rosa, que tenga un moño grande en lo posible; Un arnés y correa resistentes; Alimento de la mejor calidad; Juguetes difíciles de romper y ropa.

—Bien. Aguárdeme un momento—buscó en su tienda todo lo requerido y volvió— ¿El collar se lo coloco ahora?

—Sí, por favor—intervino su primo. El señor hizo caso y puso el accesorio en el dormido animal acogido en los brazos del más alto. La tomó y la depositó en la jaula. Colocó la mercadería solicitada en unas bolsas y les cobró.

—Serían mil dólares—Raditz sacó de su bolsillo un gran fajo de billetes y le dio al vendedor un cuarto. Contó el monto, entregó los papeles y agradeció—Muchas gracias, vuelvan pronto.

—Igualmente—devolvió el menor. El de cara acorazonada no servía para eso. Como ya habían recorrido toda la ciudad, y estaban a media hora de la reunión, decidieron volver al departamento a esperar, con la nueva mascota que Lázuli.

—Bulma, ¿Podrías alcanzarme los pimientos? —pidió la de verdes ojos, que se encontraba haciendo la salsa para los fabulosos tacos que preparaba con su compañera. La de celestes cabellos obedeció y le alcanzó lo pedido por la otra. Ella preparaba la masa para los tacos. La iba a hacer parecida a la de los panqueques, más suave a la tradicional.

En una sartén preparaban la carne. Ambas pudieron arreglarse bien en la cocina, que a pesar de ser grande, se hacía complicado estar con el movimiento y las idas y vueltas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? —cuestionó la más baja.

—Media hora—contestó Laz.

—Bien, iré a preparar una bandeja con platos, ¿Puedo?

—Siéntete como en tu casa, Bulma—dijo cortésmente la castaña—. Mira, las bandejas están por allí, en el mueble sobre la heladera—guió señalando el lugar con el dedo y siguió cocinando.

—Muy bien, ¿Me cuidas la carne? —preguntó mientras se separaba de la cocina eléctrica para dirigirse a la heladera.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Respondió animada— ¡Se van a chupetear los dedos luego de probar nuestros tacos.

—Eso ni lo dudo—acompañó con una risita Bulma. Se posó frente a la heladera y se estiró para llegar al mueble, pero le parecía imposible—. Lázuli, tengo un problemita—la otra se dio vuelta y vio cómo su compañera intentaba llegar al mueble y no lo lograba por su estatura.

—Ya veo—rió—. Fue hecha a mi altura esta cocina. Ven a controlar el fuego que yo te alcanzo la bandeja más grande—ésta obedeció y fue a controlar la comida. Lázuli fue a buscar la bandeja, sin dificultades.

—Bien. Oye Laz, ¿Cuánto mides? —cuestionó mientras esta le traía la bandeja.

—Emm, creo que 1,80 ¿Tú?

—1,65. Diez centímetros de diferencia.

—Ajá, Vegeta está casi a tu altura, pero es tres centímetros más alto.

—No es tan alto como los demás, ¿Verdad? —curioseó Bulma, comparándolo con Goku y su padre. La otra negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo? —manifestó la chica.

—Pues, el más alto de la familia, es sin lugar a dudas, Raditz—soltó el nombre con resentimiento—, que mide 1,95.

— ¡Wow! —exclamó la peli azul sorprendida.

—Luego está Vegeta padre, que mide 1, 85; Bardock y Goku, que miden 1,80; Vegeta, 1,68, y por último, Tarble, midiendo 1,50.

— ¿1,50? ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Dieciocho.

— ¿Y ya trabaja en el gimnasio?

—Ajá. Desde que de a poco sus primos y hermano comenzaron a trabajar los admira y quería ser también parte. Siempre era excluido de charlas y demás. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando se hizo mayor. Al día siguiente se puso a trabajar.

—Aww, debe ser el mimado de la familia, ¿No?

—En realidad, fue el más molestado, seguido por Gokú. La diferencia es que Goku lo tomaba a chiste, Tarble no. Al llevarse tres, cinco y ocho años con los demás, se le hacía difícil coincidir en ideas, juegos y demás.

—Pobre…

—Sí, igual es un encanto de muchacho. Es mi protegido. Lo rescato cuando se mete en un lío o se meten con él.

—Me cuentas esto y contradice la idea de que Tarble sea hermano de Vegeta—rio.

—Tienes razón, siempre lo pienso. Definitivamente Tarble es la antítesis de Vegeta. Es amable, desinteresado, amoroso, y mucho más. A Vegeta lo ciega el orgullo, ese es su problema. Bah, no sé si problema. Un Vegeta no orgulloso no es Vegeta—reflexionó riendo.

—Parece que te acostumbraste a su carácter.

—Es fácil cuando lo vas conociendo. Una vez que te acercas más a él, comienzas a entenderlo un poco más.

—Oh. Bueno, prepararé la bandeja—avisó dándole fin a la conversación. No quería oír de ése. Bastante que tenía que verlo esa noche.

*Suena el teléfono*

— ¡Agh! ¡Maldito aparato del demonio! —Se quejó saliendo de la máquina en la que trabajaba las piernas— ¡¿Quién diablos será?! —agarró el electrodoméstico con las manos sudadas y atendió.

— ¡¿Si?! —habló fastidiado.

— ¡Hola Vegeta! ¿Cómo estás? —no era nada más ni nada menos que su primo favorito, Goku.

—Eso no te incumbe, Kakarotto.

—Bueno—desde el otro lado del teléfono se apreciaba como éste sonreía sin hacerle caso a la actitud de su primo— ¿Cómo irás a la casa de Lázuli?

—¡QUE NO TE INCUMBE! —terminó cortando. Se fue a terminar la ronda de ejercicios para bañarse e ir a lo de su amiga.

El timbre sonó. Por suerte todo estaba listo.

— ¡Ahí va! —avisó la anfitriona del gran fogón que se avecinaba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Tarble y Raditz. El último traía consigo una jaula y una bolsa, pero Lázuli no pudo verlo bien.

— ¡Laz! —exclamó el más pequeño abalanzándose sobre su gran amiga. Ésta estaba sorprendida por la presencia del par en su casa. Se suponía que estaban en Brownsville— ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! —el pobre fue apretujado por la castaña, que también echó de menos la compañía del pequeño, que era un hermano para ella, al igual que los demás. Duró un rato hasta que por fin se soltaron—. Igual hay alguien que te extrañó más—expuso inclinando la cabeza hacia su primo. Tarble entró a la casa, dejando solos a su pariente y amiga. El de alta estatura, ahora lucía pelo corto. Eso fue lo que más impactó a primera vista Lázuli. Que le haya impactado no significaba que no estaba enojada con él, así que frunció el ceño para demostrar su estado con él.

—Vamos, Laz, no te enojes—rogó apenado—. Le prometí a Tarble que no te diría nada hasta que lleguemos a tu casa.

—No me enojé por eso—confesó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora?

—Nada—ese "nada", claramente era "¿Quién es la perra con la que te tomaste esa foto, desgraciado?

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó esperanzado de que lo perdone esa noche.

—Ya me conoces, se me irá solo el enojo.

—Sí, lo sé. Tengo experiencia en enojos tuyos—confesó riendo forzadamente, para luego volver a su gesto de amargura—. Tengo algo que puede hacer que el enojo se vaya más rápido.

— ¿Una máquina del tiempo? —soltó irónica.

—Mucho mejor—admitió sacando algo de su bolsillo. Un medallón de menta. Se lo dio.

—Sabes que necesitarás una fábrica si esperas que te perdone fácilmente.

—Tengo algo parecido, ¿Cuenta? —cuestionó examinando la bolsa y quitando una caja de ésta.

—Me sorprende la atención, pero, ¿Piensas comprarme con chocolate?

—No—sonrió pícaramente—. Ya te compré por el lado de la comida. Ahora pienso comprarte emocionalmente.

—Ah, ¿Sí?, ¿Cómo? —contestó manteniendo el tono irónico.

— ¿Recuerdas que me hablaste de tu perra, Luna?

—Nube—corrigió.

—Sí, Nube. Me contaste que la extrañabas mucho. También me mandabas fotos de ella.

—Mhum, recuerdo.

—Bien, ahora mira—señaló volteando la jaula para que se aprecie el pequeño cachorro de labrador—. Puede no ser Nube, pero puede llenar el espacio vacío que dejó al venirte a Miami—la testaruda mujer por fin cedió y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, que la superaba por media cabeza de altura.

—Eres un hijo de puta—le susurró al oído, aferrándose más a su cuello con el brazo.

— ¿Por?

—Te salió todo perfecto—admitió la que se había rendido.

—Es que odio que te enfades conmigo.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso lo hago—mintió riendo—. Entremos a casa—invitó. Al cruzar el umbral, Raditz suspiró.

—Cómo extrañaba venir aquí—expuso viendo la casa como si recién la visitara por primera vez. Tarble y Bulma estaban hablando. Parece que se habían presentado sin la mediación de Lázuli.

—Parece que ya se conocieron—intervino la castaña. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el ex pelilargo y a la de verdes ojos. El hermano menor de Vegeta sonrió.

—Sí, ¡Bulma es genial! Lo pasaremos súper con ella, Laz.

—Lázuli, tenías razón—comentó la otra guiñando el ojo. Ambas se entendieron, ya que momentos antes, la más alta le había hablado de lo que era Tarble.

—Ajá—rió—. Bulma, éste es Raditz, el hermano de Goku—presentó señalando al joven que seguía con la jaula y bolsa en mano.

—Mierda. Sí que es alto—todos rieron. Lázuli miró el nuevo corte de su amigo.

— ¿Qué se te dio por cortarte el cabello? —cuestionó sonriéndole. Él dejó la jaula en el piso y se acomodó el pelo, haciéndose el galán.

—Volver a Miami, con el calor y teniendo esa melena iba a ser complicado, así que me la corté. Ahora soy un imán para las chicas—bromeó. "Ya lo eras antes", pensó la pobre enamorada—. Además, veo que tú también te lo cortaste. Te queda mejor que el anterior— ¡Alerta sonrojo! ¡Alerta sonrojo!

—A ti también te queda bien—confesó tratando de volver a su estado normal—. ¡Tengo una propuesta para hacerles!

— ¿Sí? —dijeron los demás al unísono.

—Debemos esperar a que vengan los otros, pero mientras se los cuento a ustedes—hizo una pausa para verificar si todos le estaban prestando atención—. Bien, Raditz me acaba de regalar un cachorrito, y como estoy corta de nombres, cada uno propondrá un nombre y lo anotará en un papel. Lo pondremos en una bolsa y el que salga será el nombre del perro.

—Me parece bien—saltó Bulma.

— ¡A mí también! —acompañó Tarble. Raditz asintió con una sonrisa ladina.

—Laz—llamó el de cabeza acorazonada. La aludida se dio vuelta—. Toma, para la perrita—le entregó la bolsa con todas las cosas que había comprado. El cachorro comenzó a ladrar—. ¿La suelto? —preguntó agachándose donde estaba la jaula.

—Dámela—pidió. El hombre obedeció—. Aww, miren a la pequeña sin nombre—el animal le lamía la cara—.Mira ese moño tan tierno. Gracias Raditz—abrazó a su amigo. Bulma y Tarble se miraron. Ella se arrimó para susurrarle algo.

—Hay algo entre ellos, ¿Verdad? —le cuestionó. El chico rió.

—Creo que Laz siente cosas por él, pero no se anima a decirle. Ni a él ni a nadie. Opino que harían una gran pareja.

—Pobre Lázuli—se apenó por su compañera.

El timbre sonó.

— ¡Voy! —avisó Lázuli. El timbre sonó nuevamente—. Es Vegeta—comentó al notar la impaciencia, soltando una leve carcajada. A Bulma se le crisparon los pelos de rabia. Al chico que se encontraba junto a ella, se le notaba ese brillo en los ojos por volver a ver a su hermano mayor. La castaña se dirigió la puerta y la abrió. Ahí estaba él, con su cabellera en punta y ceño fruncido—. Hola Vegeta—saludó. El hombre le estrechó la mano como si estuviese tratando con un igual y no con una dama, pero a ellos les gustaba saludarse así. Era un saludo, que con solamente estrechar las manos, podía notarse la cercanía entre ellos, pero de un modo distante. No como mejores amigos, sino, como colegas, compañeros.

Tarble se precipitó sobre su hermano y lo abrazó. El orgulloso hombre recibió el abrazo solo porque sabía que su pariente no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, y eso era bastante para su joven hermano. El chico se apartó, y su modelo a seguir le brindó una sonrisa ladina de bienvenida.

— ¡Hermano! —exclamó sorprendido el menor. Vegeta se dirigió a su primo, con el que estrechó su mano. Pasó por al lado de Bulma y la ignoró. No pudo reprochar nada porque inmediatamente sonó el timbre. Lázuli fue a atender. Igual, la peli azul, miraba fulminante al hombre, que ponía al tanto a su primo. Ocasionalmente reían.

— ¡Buenas! —saludó Goku ni bien su amiga lo recibió. Al notar que su hermano y primo estaban allí— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso es tu cumpleaños, Vegeta? —cuestionó confundido. El de cabello en punta lo miró exaltado.

— ¡AGH! ¡¿PERO QUÉ IDIOTECES DICES KAKAROTTO?! ¡NO ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NADIE, INSECTO! —clamó fastidiado. Al parecer, la única desorientada era Bulma.

— ¿Quién es Karakotto? —le preguntó a Tarble, fallando con la pronunciación del nombre.

—Ah, Kakarotto es el primer nombre de Goku. Antes de que yo naciera, Bardock y Gine discutían. Terminó ganando mi tía, pero Bardock lo inscribió como Kakarotto Goku Saiyajin. Mi tía se enojó bastante, pero nada cambio. Todos le dicen Goku pero, su padre, Raditz y Vegeta, en algunas ocasiones lo llaman Kakarotto. Bueno, mi hermano siempre, no a veces.

— ¡Bien!, ¿Por qué no vamos todos a comer los ricos tacos que hicimos Bulma y yo a la mesa? —intervino Lázuli con Gohan en brazos. Recibió la atención de todos los Saiyajin que allí se encontraban.

— ¿TACOS? —dijeron al unísono los hombres, que rápidamente corrieron a sentarse a la mesa. Milk, Bulma y la castaña con el hijo de la primera en brazos, quedaron solas en el living, asombradas por tal comportamiento. Puede ser que la pelinegro haya vivido entre ellos por más tiempo, pero seguía sin entenderlos.

—Son unas bestias—masculló. Bulma y la otra rieron.

—Vamos—invitó la de verdes ojos. Allí estaban todos los Saiyajin, sentados en la mesa, esperando con un brillo en los ojos la comida. Por suerte la mesa era grande y todos entraban perfectamente. Milk los miró enfadada.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¿Que les sirvamos la comida como si fuéramos sus esclavas? ¡¿No nos piensan ayudar?! —todos se miraron entre sí confundidos. Solo Vegeta permaneció neutro para atacar a esa mujer que aborrecía tanto.

—Si para eso están, así que te recomendaría callar y servir la comida—dijo tranquilamente—. Y apúrate, creo que todos tenemos hambre—refutó arrogantemente. Bulma observaba asombrada el maltrato de Vegeta a la mujer, así que no dudó en defenderla, y defenderse del machismo del hombre.

—Mira bastardo, no sé qué rayos es lo que se te cruza en esa cabeza hueca que tienes al tratar de esa forma a una mujer. ¡Ten un poco de respeto! ¿Esperas que seamos tus esclavas? Mira que no vinimos al mundo para eso—se quejó mirándolo con desdén. Eso no movió ni un pelo al Saiyajin, que mantenía la mirada fija en la suya, que era aún gélida, como siempre.

—Bueno, relájense—interrumpió Lázuli poniéndose entre los dos para acabar con esas miradas mortales—. La comida está servida, y ya no hay motivo por el cual discutir, así que, ¡A comer! —ya había preparado todo mientras ellos discutían. Algo que hacía muy bien desde que había llegado, era evitar pleitos, o detenerlos… Con un Saiyajin cerca, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Vegeta, inmediatamente se dispuso a comer y dejar de matar con la mirada a esa mujer. Bulma sólo pudo sentarse en el único lugar que quedaba libre, en frente de ese ser que había comenzado a abominar hacía tan poco tiempo. Ambos sabían que la discusión no terminaría ahí. La suspendieron solo por la interrupción de Laz.

Un gran silencio se apoderó del comedor. Sólo se oía cómo masticaban los muchachos. Los nuevos rivales se lanzaban miradas de odio y luego retomaban su comida. Para terminar con el sepulcral entorno en el que comían, la anfitriona del gran fogón que se venía, quiso sacar el tema de "Un nombre para el labrador". Misteriosamente, se retiró de la mesa y buscó a la perrita, que dormía cómoda en la cama que le había obsequiado Raditz. La levantó intentando no despertarla, cosa que funcionó. Abrió los ojos por un segundo, pero inmediatamente, se acomodó en los brazos de su dueña, que la cargó consigo hasta una mesa reposada en la pared que contenía una libreta y una lapicera, que agarró, para luego volver a la mesa. Todos la miraban como si se hubiese ido a la Luna y regresado.

— ¿Adónde fuiste? —preguntó Raditz. La muchacha dejó la lapicera y la libreta en la mesa. Luego fue donde estaba sentado Gohan y le dio a la pequeña sin nombre.

—Cuídala—pidió mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabello. El niño asintió. La chica fue a la cocina y trajo un recipiente hondo consigo.

El misterio continuaba en la sala. Hasta que alguien al fin alguien se decidió por explicar.

—Bien—se sentó en su asiento junto a Raditz y Tarble—. Dejemos de lado el misterio, ¿Ven el perrito que sostiene Gohan en este momento? —Señaló al infante que acariciaba tiernamente al cachorro—. Bien, no tiene nombre, y no tengo muchas ideas en este momento, así que necesito su ayuda. Voy a hacer un sorteo. Pero voy a poner una sola norma. Tiene que ser el nombre de alguna gema o piedra preciosa, o sólo una parte del nombre. Creo que casi todos saben que mi nombre es la segunda parte del nombre de la piedra semipreciosa llamada Lapislázuli, solo que Lápis significa piedra, y Lázuli azul, o paraíso en árabe. Es la única condición que establezco. Voy a pasar una hoja y la lapicera para que anoten el nombre y luego los pongan aquí—depositó el recipiente en el centro de la mesa.

Todos comenzaron a escribir lo que les parecía indicado para la pequeña criatura. Hasta Gohan participó.

Lázuli mezcló los nombres y sacó uno. Lo leyó y golpeó su cabeza con la palma de su mano.

— ¿Quién escribió Cobre? —Goku levantó la mano. Todos lo miraron sin una pizca de asombro. Era de esperarse que cometa un error— ¡Goku! ¡El cobre es un metal! ¡No una piedra preciosa! —aclaró riendo. Todos rieron con ella—. Bueno, sigamos con otro nombre—sacó otro papel y lo abrió. "Perla" —Wow, ¡Qué lindo! ¿Quién escribió Perla? —Gohan levantó tímidamente la mano. Los mayores se sorprendieron del pequeño niño, tan listo. Aún más listo que su padre—. Definitivamente se queda, ¡Es hermoso!

—Di los demás, queremos saber que pusieron los otros—opinó Milk.

—Está bien—Laz abrió el primer papel—Rubí, ¿Quién lo escribió? —Tarble levantó la mano—. No hubiese sido un mal nombre—felicitó, mientras sacaba otro papel—Amatista, ¿Quién fue?

—Yo—dijo Bulma orgullosa de su elección—. Si no me equivoco, se encuentra cerca del centro de la Tierra.

—En algún lado lo escuché, pero no recuerdo. Es un hermoso nombre. Pasemos al siguiente…—buscó otro papel—Bien, creo que sé quien escribió este…—dirigió la mirada al de cabello en punta— ¿El color de tus ojos para mi inocente criaturita? Ay Vegeta, no quiero que mi perra espante a las personas—rió—. Aunque el azabache siempre fue una gema con propiedades "curativas".

—Ese era el punto—soltó el pelinegro—. Aleja los males—señaló a Bulma con la cabeza, que no tardó en responder al insulto del hombre.

—Si le querías poner ese nombre a la perra, por mí estaría bien. Aquí el único mal eres tú—contraatacó la de celestes ojos. Lázuli otra vez tuvo que intervenir en la discusión.

—Oigan, al menos coinciden en algo—ambos miraron a la chica extrañados— ¡Ambos se odian! —Rió—. Bien, ¿Qué tal si dejamos de discutir por un instante y disfrutamos la velada en paz? —Sacó dos papeles más, los que quedaban— Esmeralda y Zafiro, ¿Quién dijo la primera? Puede ser o Milk o Raditz.

—Esa fui yo, es un lindo nombre para un perro. Aunque creo que los perros son una carga, nunca dejaría que mi Gohan tuviera uno, ¿Sabes cómo lo distraería de sus estudios? —la esposa del de locos cabellos expresó su sentir acerca del animal.

—Pues, yo siempre fui una buena alumna en el colegio, y desde los ocho años que tengo a mi perra—dijo Lázuli—. Nunca me distrajo ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, fue un estímulo por parte de mi madre para que sea una buena estudiante. Ahora que tengo veintitrés, quizás será un poco difícil, pero estoy segura de que Perla, será el pequeño motivo de mis sonrisas en las mañanas, que… como todos saben, cuesta mucho que Laz sonría cuando se despierta temprano—rió, exponiendo su pensar sobre las mascotas. Eso, sin duda dejó a Milk callada por un rato—Bien, así que Raditz, escogiste Zafiro. No está mal, pero definitivamente, le queda perla.

—Será para la próxima—respondió éste sonriente. La nueva "madre", observó que todos habían terminado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a buscar los malvaviscos y todo lo que habían comprado con Bulma para armar el fogón. Raditz la siguió, pero ella no pudo notarlo. Así que se sorprendió al voltearse y encontrarse con éste— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Raditz! ¡Me asustaste! —Se quejó, pero luego respondió a la pregunta de su amigo—. Estoy preparando la comida para el fogón. La cara del ex pelilargo se alteró al oír eso.

— ¡Cierto! ¡El fogón! Lo olvidé por completo—se quedó pensativo, hasta que una sonrisa cruzó sus labios— ¡Laz! ¿El cielo está despejado?

—Creo que sí.

— ¡Genial! —sonrió ahora mostrando sus dientes. Buscó la llave de su auto en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta principal—. Ya regreso, no empiecen a comer el postre sin mí—la otra rió mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a salir por la puerta.

— ¡Raditz, espera! —El aludido se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, demostrando así que la escuchaba atentamente—Llévate la llave de casa—le arrojó el objeto—. No tengo ganas de abrirte, sabes que soy perezosa—ambos rieron.

—Está bien, nos vemos—y así fue como se retiró de la casa. Lázuli fue nuevamente a la mesa y obligó a los hombres a que la ayuden a prender el fogón en la playa. Bulma y Milk la ayudaron a poner las golosinas en recipientes y llevarlas a la playa. Y por supuesto, le encargó a Gohan el cuidado de la pequeña Perla, que aún yacía dormida en los brazos del niño.

El fogón comenzó a chispear serenamente, las sillas estaban perfectamente acomodadas alrededor del fuego y las golosinas reposaban sobre una mesa movible. La playa estaba vacía, y el mar emitía ése tranquilizante sonido de vaivén. Sólo faltaba que vuelva Raditz para comenzar a degustar la variedad de caramelos que las chicas compraron.

—Aungg, ¿Cuánto más se tardará Raditz? ¡Tengo hambre! —se quejó Goku.

— ¡Acabas de comer! —regañó Milk.

— ¡Pero tengo más hambre! —protestó señalando su estómago, que soltaba gritos exigiendo comida.

De pronto, se pudo escuchar cómo el hermano del de alborotado pelo ingresaba a la casa.

—Al fin llega el patán—rugió Vegeta, hambriento como su primo. El de gran estatura venía cargado de dos instrumentos. Un violín y una guitarra. Al Tarble divisar eso, preguntó exaltado:

— ¿Qué haces con mi violín?

— ¿Tocas el violín? —cuestionó Bulma asombrada.

—Así es, pero no sé qué hace él con MI violín—le lanzó una mirada que mezclaba confusión y enfado a su primo. Este, tomó el lugar que quedaba junto a Lázuli y le dio el violín a su pariente, que se ubicaba junto a él.

—Dime, si traje mi guitarra, si traje tu violín y si tenemos la hermosa voz de Laz acompañándonos—al oír el cumplido, la muchacha se sonrojó—, ¿Qué crees que podría hacer con tu violín? Lo traje para hacer música.

—No voy a cantar—afirmó Lázuli. Todos la miraron expectantes de que cambie de idea, obviamente, todos excepto Vegeta.

—Por favor, Laz—rogó Tarble.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, te quiero oír! —pidió Bulma.

—Ay, Lázuli, tú cantas tan bien ¡Hazlo!... Y agradece tener la suerte de no cantar como Milk—insistió Goku.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó su mujer.

—Vamos Lázuli, hazlo por mí—saltó Raditz con ojos suplicantes, ¿Cómo decir que no a él? Ah sí, así:

—No—mantuvo su postura. El primogénito de Bardock, se las ingenió para que su amiga cante.

—Bueno, si así lo deseas, Milk sabe perfectamente la letra de tu canción—provocó, dando en la tecla perfecta. A Lázuli Veirz, NADIE la reemplazaba.

— ¿Hablan de la canción de las estrellas? ¿La que compusieron los tres el año pasado? —cuestionó la esposa de Goku. Su cuñado asintió—. La sé de atrás para adelante—había captado las intenciones del joven, así que decidió convertirse en su cómplice. Aunque siempre pensaba que era una mala influencia para su hijo, sabía que era una buena persona, y un buen músico—. Por supuesto que la cantaré—el guitarrista se posicionó para comenzar a tocar. Sabía que Lázuli terminaría cantando. La miró antes de empezar a rasguear las cuerdas. Cruzada de brazos y con el gesto fruncido. Indicios de que ya se había enojado consigo por no haber aceptado cantar con él y Tarble. Raditz rió.

—Oye Laz—la chica lo observó con su entrecejo arrugado—, todavía tienes tiempo de cantar. Sabes que todos te oímos cantar cuando limpias las cosas en el gimnasio, y sabemos que cuando nos acercamos empiezas a cantar más bajo hasta que tu voz se apaga lentamente—todos asintieron, incluyendo a Vegeta, que amaba cuando su compañera al fin se callaba— ¡Además, compusimos esta canción juntos! ¡Soy pésimo con las letras! —El primer hijo de Vegeta, que miraba irritado la situación, interrumpió la oleada de halagos con su típico tonito agresivo/"amable".

—Agh, ¿No te das cuenta que cantas insoportablemente bien? Déjense de caprichos y canten de una maldita vez—Bulma observó al emisor de la queja extrañada, ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de decir cosas "amables"? Ese tipo era un misterio. Por otro lado, ella de verdad quería escuchar cantar a su compañera, así que la volvió a animar para que cante.

— ¡Queremos escucharte Lázuli! ¡Canta!

—Está bien—cedió, casi sonriendo.

— ¡Genial! —exclamaron Raditz y Tarble. El primero comenzó a rasguear una alegre melodía, la cual el segundo adornó con unos acordes de fondo, pero lo que de verdad hizo que la canción sea perfecta, fue la voz de Laz. No era muy grave ni muy aguda. Era bella, sonaba ajuste a la melodía y a la letra:

Isn't this such a beautiful night,

Whoa, we're underneath the thousand shining stars.

Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,

Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are.

Look at this place,

Look at your faces.

I've never seen you look like this before.

Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,

Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are.

Look at this place,

Look at your faces.

They're shining like a thousand shining stars.

Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,

Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are.

Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different.

Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are.

Mientras la canción sonaba, el trío musical intercambiaba miradas. Las más frecuentes eran entre Raditz y Lázuli. Gohan observaba cómo sus tíos tocaban tan bien los instrumentos. Goku y Milk se miraban como dos adolescentes enamorados y de vez en cuanto, se besaban. Bulma, por otro lado, apreciaba anonadada cómo sonaba la pequeña "banda", y no perdía de vista lo que pasaba en su entorno. Pudo ver el amor entre el hijo menor de Bardock y su esposa, las miradas que se intercambiaban Lázuli y el pelinegro alto, cómo Tarble los veía fascinado y también, en ocasiones, giraba para encontrarse con Vegeta, cruzado de brazos con una leve sonrisa ladina. En una oportunidad, éste la miró, y lo único de lo que fue capaz de hacer la de azules cabellos, fue sonrojarse y correr la mirada. Se sintió muy estúpida nuevamente.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, todos, menos el de cabello en punta, aplaudieron al trío.

— ¡Así se hace Laz! —Felicitó Bulma. Gohan le dio por un momento a su padre la pequeña Perla y se dirigió a su tío.

—Cuando crezca quiero tocar como tú—confesó enterneciendo a la mayoría de los presentes. El mayor depositó la guitarra sobre su estuche y cargó al pequeño sobre su regazo. Milk saltó alterada:

—No, no, no, Gohan, tú serás un gran médico reconocido en todo el país, en todo el mundo, en todo…—fue interrumpida por Lázuli, que en defensa del niño, dijo:

—Milk, esta es la edad en donde uno quiere ser todo lo que ve. No puedes decirle a tu hijo lo que va a ser cuando sea grande, porque ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe. Debes ocuparte más en que sea feliz, y no en un doctor reconocido mundialmente, ¿De qué sirven los títulos cuando la felicidad es tan escasa? Si quiere ser barrendero, y es feliz, ¡Que sea un barrendero! Si quiere tocar como su tío algún día la guitarra, o quiere ser entrenador como su padre, pero es feliz, ¡Que lo sea! ¡Nada puede impedirle la felicidad a Gohan! ¡Y eso es de lo que debe ocuparse la familia! —parece que el mensaje fue bien recibido por Milk, ya que se calló por completo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la opinión de la castaña, que para romper el silencio, hizo una broma relacionada al tema—También puede tener una cara de pocos amigos que aterra, como su amado tío Vegeta y ser feliz—se escucharon carcajadas de parte de todos los jóvenes, a excepción de Vegeta, que solo sonrió aprobando la broma. Era verdad, así se sentía bien, no necesitaba nada más que sus máquinas para ser feliz.

En el transcurso de la noche, los instrumentos siguieron sonando, y las golosinas, se fueron agotando rápidamente. De pronto, alguien recordó algo muy importante…

— ¡Raditz! ¡Nos olvidamos de contarles! —Saltó Tarble alterado. El aludido notó cómo su primo exageraba sobre el tema. Todos los miraron expectantes de lo que el violinista y guitarrista les tenían que decir.

—Bien, la gran noticia, es que conseguimos poner otro gimnasio en Brownsville, antes de lo previsto—expuso el ex pelilargo orgulloso.

—Así se hace chicos, son un gran equipo—felicitó Goku.

—Raditz es muy bueno en el arte de negociar, y Tarble lo complementa con todo lo que implica números. Era de esperarse que volvieran tan pronto—dijo Lázuli, sacando sus conclusiones— ¿Por qué no lo festejamos con un poco de champagne? —invitó.

— ¡Me parece bien! —exclamó Bulma, encantada con la idea del champagne.

—Bueno, para poder hacer el brindis, los invito a que me ayuden a limpiar este desastre— soltó en un tono juguetón la castaña.

—Muy bien, ustedes tres vayan adentro a preparar las copas que nosotros nos encargamos de esto—indicó el de cabellos alborotados a las mujeres. Vegeta no pudo quejarse y tuvo que colaborar con sus primos y hermano, ya que Lázuli había preparado todo tan bien, y además tenía el coraje de ser siempre ser ella la que invitaba, y tener que soportar a los histéricos de los Saiyajin.

Milk cargó a Gohan, que ya se había quedado dormido, junto a Perla, y los llevó a la casa. Bulma y la castaña servían siete copas con una botella de champagne que la segunda guardaba en un mueble bajo el lavaplatos. Cuando terminaron, la primera comenzó a lavar los platos y la otra se dispuso a juntar el desorden de la mesa.

Cuando la esposa del hijo de Bardock, entró con su hijo en brazos, rápidamente, la dueña de casa le ofreció ponerlo en su cama. Así entonces, Lázuli cargó escaleras arriba a su "sobrino" y lo depositó en su cama. Lo arropó para que no pase frío y fue a buscar a Perla para que le haga compañía. Perfecto. Hasta que sus padres no se vayan, él podría dormir cómodamente y calentito.

Todos estaban reunidos en el living de la casa, cada uno con una copa. Raditz le tendió una a la de verdes ojos.

—Bueno, alcemos las copas en reconocimiento a estos dos grandes jóvenes, que han logrado que este gimnasio sobrepase los límites del estado de Miami, y de los Estados Unidos. Estarán siempre en nuestros corazones por esto, muchachos, ¡Por Saiya GYM! —dijo Lázuli poniendo voz de locutora y haciendo de cuenta que entregaba un Oscar o algo por el estilo. Los invitados rieron, a excepción de Vegeta, que sonrió ladinamente.

— ¡Por Saiya GYM! —brindaron los demás, para luego darle un sorbo al burbujeante brebaje. Luego del brindis, la anfitriona propuso ver una película, y al no oír negación de nadie, hizo que todos se pusieran cómodos en los sillones y puso una película que no sea empalagosa para los hombres y no sea muy violenta para las mujeres.

Los lugares en los sillones eran los siguientes: Milk y Goku en un sillón de dos cuerpos; Vegeta y Bulma en uno igual y por otro lado, Tarble, Lázuli y Raditz, ocupaban el más grande.

—Oigan, Tarble, Laz, vengan aquí—pidió el ex pelilargo agarrando su celular y posicionándolo para tomar una foto—. Es hora de cambiar la foto de perfil de Whatsapp—dijo. Los ojos de la chica, que se encontraba en medio de los muchachos, brillaron, y en su mente, no pudo evitar decir: "Lázuli 100, Ágatha 0". El alto tomó la foto y Rápidamente la colocó como perfil en la red social susodicha.

Mientras tanto, Bulma y Vegeta no sabían cómo disimular la incomodidad que les causaba estar próximo al otro. El de cabello en punta demandaba lugar en el sofá y le propiciaba coletazos a la mujer, que se los devolvía molesta. Eso duró hasta que ambos fueron tratando de seguir con detalle la película, para luego dormirse.

No fueron los únicos. Milk posó su cabeza sobre el regazo de su esposo y cayó en un profundo sueño. Goku se acomodó sobre el apoyabrazos del mueble y siguió a su mujer. Con su brazo izquierdo, Lázuli acogía al menor de los Saiyajin, formando una almohada con éste, mientras que ella, era abrazada por los musculosos brazos del guitarrista. Lo que nos queda saber es cómo se durmieron los "quejumbrosos del sillón de la esquina", como les había dicho Raditz en una de las tantas veces que se empujaban.

El primero en dormirse, fue el de piel broncínea, que se aburrió completamente con la película y optó por cerrar el capítulo del día. Por otro lado, la neoyorquina, intentó seguir la película, pero los párpados le pesaban, así que se durmió. Ya sumida en un profundo sueño, en busca de comodidad, se posó en el hombro del hombre dormido a su lado, que siguió durmiendo con su ceño fruncido. Ni dormido dejaba de estar enfadado.

_Nota de Autora: Bien, la canción que canta Lázuli, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar (Creadora de Steven Universe :3) Y la traducción es la siguiente:_

_Esta es una... ¿Hermosa noche?,_  
_Whoa, bajo el brillo de miles de estrellas._  
_¿No es genial estar en un lugar diferente?,_  
_Whoa ¿Por qué no disfrutar en donde quiera que estén?._

_Vean este lugar,_  
_Observen sus ca...ras._  
_Nunca los había visto así._  
_¿No es genial estar en un lugar diferente?,_

_Whoa ¿Por qué no disfrutar en donde quiera que estén?._  
_Miren este lugar,_  
_Miren sus caras._  
_Brillan como miles de estrellas._

_¿No es genial estar en un lugar diferente?,_  
_Whoa ¿Por qué no disfrutar en donde quiera que estén?._  
_¿Por qué no disfrutar de un lugar diferente?._  
_Whoa ¿Por qué no disfrutar en donde quiera que estén?_

_Bueno... Laditz Rázuli a full, pero les juro, que cuando logre juntar a esos dos, Vegeta y Bulma van a progresar mucho 7u7, pero, ¿Qué pasará en el mientras tanto? Ahora, esta gente bonita tiene que despertarse, y hay que recordar, que los domingos se almuerza en la casa de Bardock y Gine. ¿Cómo reaccionará la todavía no pareja al descubrir en qué pose se durmieron? Tendrán que esperar el capítulo VI! _

_¡AGUANTE STEVEN UNIVERSE! (?_


End file.
